Choices Trilogy Book 2: Consequences
by WelshCanuck
Summary: Phoebe is home from the hospital, but after the accident has the mind of a 4yr old again. She doesnt understand demons and warlocks. But with demons after the next generation of Charmed Ones she maybe the only one to save them.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to Choices...What are the results after Phoebe gives Prue her daughter and she now has to go through the trauna of what her injuries are? Can Prue and Piper raise thier own children as well as Phoebe? Though through everything Phoeb is still Charmed and the demons of the underworld may see this as a chance to get at the next generation. Only there are things about Phoebe that evil doenst know and she maybe the only one to save her niece and nephew. **

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction. **

**March 5, 2005

* * *

**

**Consequences**

Prue made her way quickly down the stairs of the manor and to the kitchen. "Piper I need a huge favour."

"And this is new how?" Piper smiled at her older sister who suddenly seemed in a state of panic.

"I just got a last minute call for a shoot and I have to be there in like an hour, and it takes longer then that to get there."

"Well go then." Piper said surprised her sister was standing there still talking to her.

"What about ….?" Prue didn't get to finish as Piper cut her off

"Would you go already."

"Piper. I promised Phoebe I would spend the day with her. This is like the fourth time I've broken that promise."

"What do you want me to do Prue? Cast a spell and pretend to be you for the day. She is going to have to learn to deal with it."

"Piper!"

Piper closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry Prue I didn't mean it like that. I'm just frustrated with the whole damn situation."

"I know so am I. Maybe I should take her with me?"

"That might work. But are you ready for that?" Piper asked knowing the adjustment they had all made since Phoebe woke up in the hospital and was now home.

"I don't know Piper but we can't keep playing this game."

"Then take her."

* * *

Prue pulled against curb and unbuckled her seatbelt. "OK Phoebe we talked about this ok. Stay where I can see you. Then later we'll go to the park and get some ice cream." 

"Otay Pwue."

"Otay." Prue got out of the car and took her sister by the hand as they made their way down the beach.

Prue was never a big fan of the beach ever since their mother had died when they were younger. But she knew Phoebe would love it. She always did.

"Prue hi."

Prue turned and looked at her old friend Nick. She had known him from her first day at 415. "Nick hi. Wow you look great. Married life must be treating you well."

"And motherhood is treating you fabulous. You look amazing."

"Well you do know it wasn't me that had the baby?"

"No. I hadn't realized. I just heard the office scuttle butt when I came back from Australia, that you were the new Mum in the office."

"Well my sister Phoebe carried the baby for me. I wasn't able to carry full term."

"Nice sister."

"The best." Prue looked over at Phoebe who was sitting in the sand letting it run through her fingers.

--- ----

Prue found herself sitting with Nick over lunch and telling him everything. By the end of her tale she wiped away the tear that was spilling down her cheek.

"Prue I'm sorry."

"Thanx Nick. It was just one of those things. I am just thankful I still have her in my life. No matter the cost."

"Still, if you ever need anything. Even someone to watch her. Let me know. I am sure Leslie won't mind."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. So she likes the beach?"

"Loves it. Always did." Prue watched as Nick got up and started towards Phoebe.

"Go take care of business Prue. I got her." He took off his shoes and socks on his way over to Phoebe and sat in the sand beside her. Prue smiled, as her sister didn't even care that Nick was a complete stranger to her, she played anyway.

--- ----

Every now and then Prue would cast a glance towards Phoebe and Nick but found herself smiling as her sister ran after Nick in a game of tag.

After she was done packing up her things she sat on the sand and watched her sister. Her usual free spirit was still evident even now after everything she had been through. Though how could it not? Her sister was four yrs old again. She was getting a second chance at childhood. A childhood Prue wasn't yet sure she was willing to go through again. But she didn't have a choice. Phoebe had carried her own child for her and given her a chance at motherhood. Accident or not, she was happy her sister was still a part of her life.

Nick ran up beside her and say down in the sand.

"That is one fun sister there. To bad I didn't meet her before I got married."

"Hey, that is my baby sister Nick."

"I know. And I am just saying. Why didn't you introduce us back then?"

"Because I knew what you were like and I didn't want my little sister going through your growing pains. She had her own."

"Ok, well see that makes more sense then"

They both looked down the beach to where Phoebe had been a second before.

"Nick?"

Nick jumped up and started to scan the beach. "Prue she was right here, I swear."

Prue started to panic. Everything in her world dealt with demons and the underworld. Now her sister was missing. No matter what had happened in the last nine months Phoebe was still a Charmed One; a witch that demons and warlocks wanted dead.

Prue practically dropped her camera in her camera bag and took off down the beach. At the same time grabbing her cell phone and dialling the Manor. "Piper I have no idea what happened. Nick was with her and she just disappeared."

"Ok Prue stay calm, I'll get Leo to bring me down right now and I'll help you. She isn't far you know what she is like. She probably went to the slide or something." Piper was freaking out her self but having Prue freaking out was enough for the two of them for the moment.

"Ok Piper I'm just…"

"Scared, I know I'll be there fast I promise." Piper hung up the phone and called Leo right away.

"Piper I was..." Leo started but was quickly cut off by Pipers panicked voice.

"Take me to Prue. **NOW**!" she wrapped her arms around his waist as she felt the orbs wash around her to be quickly replaced by the wash of sea air. "Prue?"

"Piper. Oh thank god. I didn't even take my eyes off her for a second."

"Prue calm down. You are not doing her or me any good freaking out." Piper took hold of Prue's hands. "Ok so, where did you see her last?"

"Over by the rocks. She was throwing some pebbles in the water like she did when she was little remember?"

"Yeah, ok let's start there. Leo go look up along the top of the beach in case she wandered up there." Piper took a position that was normally reserved for Prue.

Piper held on to Prue's hand as they made their way down the beach. So far no one had seen Phoebe and there was no sign of her either.

"Prue there. Is that her sweater?"

Prue looked out to the small breakwater made of large rocks. There was a purple sweater lying on the rocks near the edge.

"Oh god no." she let go of Pipers grip and ran as best she could along the rocks to the sweater. Picking it up she recognized it right way by the label inside. It was one Aunt Gail had made Phoebe for her birthday a few years ago.

Prue looked frantically around the rocks "**_PHOEBE!"_** she cried out but got no reply as she felt her heart tighten in fear.

Piper came in behind Prue and saw the sweater in her sisters' hand. And followed the same pattern as Prue. As an adult, Phoebe was a strong swimmer, but as a four-year-old, she wouldn't remember anything of swimming and the tides would be too much for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Prue felt her heart tighten as she looked out at the seas before them. The sea was always something she hated, ever since their mother had died anyway. And now as she looked out at the waves as they crashed against the rocks and the calm outwards she hated it even more.

She felt the hand on her back and knew it was Pipers. She had to be strong. She knew she had lost it with Piper on the phone. But now that her sister was there she had to be strong, take the lead in finding their sister.

"Piper. We'll find her." She placed her arm over Pipers shoulders and pulled her close. "We have to hold on to that honey."

Piper let Prue's love and confidence wash over her. She needed her sisters' strength. Without it she would be lost. "Maybe we should call Bane."

"No, he'll just worry." Prue decided, not wanting to worry her sister.

"He has the kids Prue." Piper wasn't even sure why she told Prue this. She knew that Prue would realize Piper had left them with someone. And Bane had the day off, it just made sense.

"I know honey. But right now we don't need him to worry about her as well. The kids will know."

Piper knew her sister was right. All she wanted to do now was find Phoebe and get her home safely. "**_PHOEBE!? PHOEBE_**?" Piper called out yet received only the crash of the ocean waves against the surf.

Prue wanted to scream, yell at Piper and anyone else in her hearing range. Something happened to her sister' and she needed to know what it was, at any cost.

Nick walked up to the breakwater as they were walking off.

"Any luck?"

"No. We found her sweater on the rocks near the water but no sign of her."

"Prue I'm really sorry. I barely took my eyes off her." Nick felt terrible for what was going on. Prue had left him to watch after Phoebe and now she was going.

"Nick it isn't your fault. Even when we were growing up she would do this. Disappear right from under Grams nose." Prue reassured him.

Nick took her words to heart, "Look, why don't you two go down that way and I'll head back the way we had come from? Like you said she couldn't have gone far."  
"Thanx Nick." Prue gave him a thankful look as she took Pipers hand and started back up the beach.

"Prue we should go and tell Leo what we found. Let him know what's going on."

"Good idea." Prue started up the walk towards the park that Leo was looking at when she spotted them. "Piper."

Piper followed Prue gaze and felt her heart skip.

Leo smiled when he saw Prue and Piper running towards him before , embracing Phoebe tightly in her arms.

"I guess you see what I found."

"Where?" Piper asked without even letting go of her sister.

"Swings. Going pretty good too."

Prue pulled back and took Phoebes face in her hands. "Phoebe don't you ever scare us like that again."

"Sowwy." Phoebe replied as sge hung her head down slightly.

"When I tell you to stay where I can see you I mean it. We were worried something had happened to you." Prue lectured her sister

Phoebe knew the tone in her sisters' voice. And she knew she was in trouble. The prickle of the tears was felt behind her eyes as she then felt them start down her cheeks.

"Ok sweetie how about we go home. I think we have all had enough excitement for one day."

"Ice tweam?" Phoebe asked hopeful

"You're kidding right? After the stunt you just pulled." Prue placed her arm over her sisters' shoulders, "Home and nap."

* * *

Bane wrapped his arms around Prue's waist from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder, "Patti sleeping?"

"Yes. So is Chris. What were you doing all afternoon anyway? Teaching her how to hustle him?"

"Not yet." He smiled looking in on his three-month-old daughter. "She reminds me of you. So peaceful when you are sleeping. Always thinking and worrying when you're awake."

"I probably worry in my sleep too."

"Hmmm maybe. So when are you going to tell me hat happened today?" Bane pushed. He saw how upset she was the moment they walked in the door.

At first Prue didn't say anything. Then she quietly closed the door and went across the hall to and open up the door that belonged to Phoebe room. "I love watching her sleep. Even when we were growing up and she would do something to piss me off. I'd come in her room that night and just watch her sleep. I think it was a combination of making sure she was ok and just seeing her so calm and cute, not causing Grams or me any more gray hairs."

Bane let her lean against him as she looked in on her sister.

"When I see her now I see my same old sister. The 26 yr. old that gave life to our baby. I can forget what is going on with her now. I can forget that she is a four yr. old again."

He didn't say anything. Just let her talk and get it out at her pace.

"She scared the crap out of me today Bane. She was right there and then she was gone. She was down near the water. When I saw her sweater lying on the rocks I thought I would die from my fear of losing her." She brushed away a tear that was escaping down her face. "When I saw her with Leo... Oh god. I can't do this again. I already raised her once. I can't do it again. I thought a demon had done something or taken her. It's so much more risky now."

"You're not alone this time honey. You have Piper, Leo and Me to get you and her through this. Nothing is going to happen to her."

"You can't guarantee that. Look what happened to Mum. What would she do if something..."

"Don't even say it. You three are stronger now. I won't let anything happen to any of you." He held on to her letting her know he would always be there. "You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, thanks."

He leaned towards her and gave her a kiss, "I have to go to work. I'll see you tonight."

"I love you." She looked up at him.

"I love you too."

After he left she walked in the room and sat on the edge of her sisters' bed. Taking the cover she placed them back over top of her sister, to keep off the chill in the air. "Winter still trying to fight through." She said to no one. She pulled her feet up and found herself lying next to Phoebe. She ran her hand over the top of her head almost tracing the scar that was left from the accident.

As she looked down at her sister she was met with the deep brown eyes that always held love and understanding in them. "I thought you were sleeping."

"No."

"Hmmm no. I guess not." Prue wrapped her arms around Phoebe as her sister made her way on to her lap. "I love you soooo much."

"Me wuv Pwue too."

"And the next time Prue and Phoebe go out together?"

"Me stay wif Pwue." She felt the tears again think she was going to get in trouble again. "Me sowwy Pwue."

"I know you are sweetie. But right now lets just get some rest ok. Prue had a busy day with worry." She pulled the cover's up higher around the top of them and with gentle strokes along Phoebes back she had her sister back to sleep.

---

It was there Piper found them both sleeping a few hours later.

"You should take a picture." Leo suggested as she came up behind her.

"Prue's just scared still. I knew she'd be up here."

"Well Phoebe has always had that knack for getting into mischief and getting everyone worried. Only to find her somewhere she isn't supposed to be."

"I know. It's been almost three months since she came home Leo. And luckily we haven't had any real demon threats. Nothing that Prue and I couldn't handle. But what happens when we need her too? Today it gave us the truth that she just isn't the same Phoebe. She's more vulnerable then before."

"You'll figure it out. For now. Just take each day as it comes."

"And with Phoebe that could be one misadventure after another." Piper walked in the room and lay on the other side of the bed with Phoebe in the middle. Protected for the moment by both her sisters.


	3. Chapter 3

"They are to powerful."

"They are babies."

"Of the Charmed Ones. I agree, we should strike there."

"Its to _dangerous!"_

"They are vulnerable right now. They worry to much for the young ones."

"And they think they are indestructible thinking that the Source is now dead."

"He is dead: At their hands."

"But we are all not dead. I say we take the stand for ourselves. Take the babies raise them evil. Formidable allies they would become if we did."

"I say kill them. Let the line end now. The oldest can not bare children at all thanks to Shax. And the middle one will be to distraught to even think of any more."

"Points all well taken." He leaned back. He had been their leader for more years then even the Source had been around, but he had stayed quiet amongst his own kind, until now; now it was their time to stand out, his. "We strike as soon as they are alone. We take the babies and bring them here." He smiled at the thought of becoming the new leader of the underworld with the children of the Charmed Ones at his side. "As soon as the babies are alone we strike."

* * *

Prue sat at the kitchen table feeding Patti her bottle of milk when Phoebe came running in with Piper hot on her heals. 

"_Whoa_! Where's the fire you two?" Prue reached out to grab Phoebe's arm but missed as her sister dodged out of the way. "Phoebe!"

Phoebe looked at her sister but then decided to stop.

"Piper what's going on?"

"Lil Miss Phoebe decided to take Chris' bubba. He is screaming his lungs out and she won't give it back. That is what's going on." Piper explained as she glared at her younger sister.

Prue looked at Phoebe who had one hand behind her back. "Phoebe…." her voice was low and stern.

"Pwue I didn't."

"Let me see then." She held out her hand holding her eyes on her sister.

"No."

"Phoebe, don't make me get up."

Piper stood a few feet from Phoebe and knew her timing had to be perfect. For even now her sister could still out run her, and fight her if she had to. But she knew that in the kitchen with Prue right there Phoebe wouldn't try anything.

She slowly moved closer to Phoebe while Prue spoke to her. Quickly wrapping her arms around Phoebe she held her tight as Phoebe tried to break free.

"Phoebe. Phoebe listen to me. I'm not mad ok."

"**NO**!"

"Phoebe. You love Chris right? You don't want him sad, right?" Piper played on her sisters love for her nephew

Phoebe eased her fighting a little but still wasn't sure.

"Phoebe let's go up and give Chris back his bubba ok? Then he won't be sad. Maybe you can help me feed him after."

Phoebe looked back at Piper. She liked to help Piper feed baby Chris. "Beebee feed Cwis?"

"Yes. But first you need to give Piper his bubba till he is ready for his bottle."

"**NO!"** in one swift movement she squirmed from Pipers grasp and ran from the living room.

Piper looked at Prue, "How did we do this the first time?"

"I have no idea. Come on." She placed Patti over her shoulder and followed Piper through the Manor and up the stairs. Part way up they noticed the silence that was filling the Manor. Stepping into Piper and Leo's room, Phoebe was on the floor with Chris as he sucked away on the soother in his mouth.

"Guess that's how we did it before." Prue said as Piper then walked in and sat beside Phoebe taking her sister in her arms from behind. "Thank you baby."

"ME feed?"

"In a minute sweetie. First I need to get his bottle ready and I think some one needs a time out."

Phoebe looked at Piper, her tears starting in her eyes. "No time out."

"Phoebe, yes time out. You can't take things from Chris or Patti like that. They're just little. You need to share and not take things to make them cry like that. Now you come with me, while I get the bottle and Prue stays with Chris. And while we are down there you get a time out. Fuss and it will be longer you know the rules sweetie."

"**NO!"**

"Phoebe." Prue spoke for the first time since they arrived upstairs. "One... Two. You know what happens if I get to three missy."

Phoebe looked up at Prue her tears falling harder then before, "No." her no's getting more unsure.

"Go with Piper now, before I get to three and you spend the rest of the day in your room."

Phoebe reached up and wiped away her tears but they kept coming. She wanted to stay with Chris.

"Ok." Prue handed Patti off to Piper, "Three." she took Phoebe by the hand and pulled her from Pipers room.

"**NO! NO TIME OUT!"** Phoebe reached out and grabbed hold of the doorframe, having successfully scared both Chris and Patti from partial slumber.

"Phoebe let go now." Prue tried to pry at Phoebes grip but wasn't having much luck till she saw Bane coming out of the bathroom.

In one fair swoop he lifted Phoebe and looked at Prue, "Room?"

"Thanks."

Bane walked the few steps down the hall and placed Phoebe in her room. Pulling the door closed behind him he stood there with his hand on the door handle so she couldn't get out. "How long?"

"Till she stops screaming for starters. Neighbours are going to start to think we beat the kids at this rate." Prue leaned against the wall as Phoebe banged and tried to pull at the door. Her screams getting louder with each passing moment.

"She needs to learn Prue."

"I know, its just harder then the first time."

"She didn't fight back?"

"Oh she fought back, she just wasn't as strong as she is now." Prue turned her head slightly to the door, the screams had suddenly stopped. "Ok ,that is either a good thing or a bad one."

"Why bad?" Bane looked confused.

"Cause when Phoebe got quiet when we were little, she was usually up to something." She took a step forward, "Can you ease it open just a bit?"

Bane turned the handle and eased the door open a little as Prue looked in.

"I got it Bane. Thanx for the help."

"Any time. Now where is that sweet little one if mine?"

"Follow the sound of the screaming kids. I am sure Piper will be glad for the help."

"Sure. And I think I will take her for a walk."

"Change her first I just fed her and you know what that means?"

"Oh sure stick me with the stinky diaper."

"Would you rather to deal with Phoebe?" she smiled as she leaned up and placed a gently kiss on his lips.

Bane looked at the silent door and then down the hall to the screaming babies. "I got the diaper." He leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"I thought so." She laughed as he turned and went down the hall it was soon after she heard Patti's screams die down to nothing at all. "He is good with her. Maybe I should have given him Phoebe." she spoke to herself as she eased the door open and walked inside.

--- ----

Sitting on the bed she placed a hand on Phoebes shoulder only to have her sister pull away from her. _'Something's don't change.'_ She thought to herself. "Phoebe, don't be like that. You know what you did was bad. How would you like it if Piper or I, or anyone else had taken something of yours that you wanted?"

Phoebe never said anything she just lay on her bed sniffing away her tears.

"Honey you're the big girl. You need to help Piper and I with the babies. I thought we talked about this."

"No want help."

Ah at last, the voice. "Why not?"

"Me no want them here."

Prue looked at her sister shocked. "Phoebe you don't mean that."

"Yes. Me no want them here."

"Honey you love Chris and Patti. You're so good with them too. Why don't you want them here?"

"Cause."

"Ah cause. I see." Prue was starting to get an idea of what was going on with her sister. "Do you want them to go so it will just be the five of us again?"

"No." Phoebe rolled over and rested her head on Prue's lap. "All of them go."

"Ah, so you want Leo and Bane to go too?" Prue ran her fingers through her sisters hair, knowing eventually that Phoebe would give into the sleepy eyes she was trying to fight. "Sweetie, Leo and Bane aren't going to leave. And neither and Chris or Patti. We're a family now, just like when Grams was alive. You remember that right?" there were parts of Phoebes old childhood that she recalled. Younger days, when their Grams was still alive, was one of them. "And together we need to help each other. Right now Patti is just a baby and Chris is not much older then she is. Piper and I need your help just like we helped Grams with you."

Phoebe didn't say much as she wiped at her tears. "Me sowwy Pwue."

"Its ok sweetie. We are all still getting used to having the babies in the Manor." Prue meant all three, not just the two tiny ones. "Now why don't you lay here a bit and when Piper is ready with Chris bottle I'll have her come and get you." Prue leaned down and placed a kiss on Phoebes forehead, "I love you pumpkin."

"Me no pumpkin, that yucky!"

Phoebe laughed as Prue reached in and tickled her, "Ok then, sugar plum." she then got off the bed and headed out. Leaving her sister on her time out.

--- ----

Piper smiled as Phoebe held on to Chris later that day, the bottle resting in her hand as she looked down at him with a smile, the morning's events long since past them.

"Phoebe do you want to help me put him down for his nap when your done?"

"Phoebee no nap."

"No not you, Chris. He looks sleepy. What do you think?"

Phoebe looked down at her nephew. "He's messy." The food all over his face from him moving and Phoebes slightly bad aim with the bottle

"Yeah well, he's just a baby sweetie, he's still learning." Piper reached down and lifted him in her arms. Placing him over her shoulder she gave him a few taps on the back till he burped.

"Yucky!"

Piper laughed as Phoebe scrunched up her nose at what Chris had left on the throw up towel. "Come on sweetie. Let's get him to bed with Patti."

Walking up the stairs Phoebe walked right beside Piper and into the nursery that Leo and Bane had built.

As Piper placed Chris in his crib, she pulled the blanket over Patti and saw Phoebe curling up on the cushions they had placed in the room for her. She liked to sit in and watch them sleep and often found herself sleeping on the floor soon after. So they had gathered some cushions from the attic, so she had a bed, like camping. She loved the idea of camping in with the babies. That is until they walk up screaming.

Piper reached down and pulled Phoebes blankets over her looking down at her sisters' big brown eyes. "You watch out for them for me?"

"Yeah."

"Ok baby. I love you."

"Love you Biper."

Phoebe watched as Piper closed the door gently and she turned and watched as Patti and Chris slept quietly. Though as she started to snuggle down she was startled when out of no where a man in black suddenly appeared. He reached down quickly for Chris but Phoebe jumped up and jumped on his back

"What the…" he was surprised at the appearance of someone in the room let alone the same someone jumping on him

"**_BAD MAN!"_**

He flung her off his back and turned to face his attacker. "The Charmed Ones. You aren't supposed to be here."

"**_BAD MAN!"_**

Piper was running up the stairs the moment she first heard Phoebe scream and she heard Prue right at her heels.

They slammed open the door in time to see Phoebe sailing across the room hitting the wall and the shimmer to the air in the nursery.


	4. Chapter 4

Prue was the first to reach Phoebes side, as she lay unmoving on the floor.

"Phoebs, sweetie." She looked down at the pale features of her sister. Despite all that was going on Prue knew her sister didn't have an active power to fight back with. And to see her now crumpled was just the same if the accident had never happened. "Phoebs?"

Piper held a crying Chris in her arms as she sat down beside pure and Phoebe. "She ok?"  
"Yeah she will be. How's Chris?"  
"Scared."

Bane and Leo ran into the nursery seeing the four of them sitting on the floor.

"You guys ok?"  
"Yeah, Leo can you please heal Phoebe? She was being slammed into a wall as we walked in." Piper asked as she held Chris close, his cries quieting down.

Leo bent down and said nothing as the glow appeared from his hands, but to his surprise and everyone else's nothing happened.

"Leo?" Prue looked up at him as she held on to Phoebe in her arms.  
"I don't get it. She was hurt by a demon it should heal her." Leo pleaded in how own defence.

Piper looked at her husband and then the fallen form of her little sister, "So what's going on?" Piper asked as she held her eyes to Phoebe.  
"I don't know. But I am going to find out." Leo placed a hand on Piper before he disappeared in a glow of white and blue orbs.

Prue looked up and saw Bane standing in front of Patti's crib. His look was one of defeat, panic. One she had never seen in her husband before. She gently eased Phoebe towards Piper and stood and went to her husband.

As she looked in the crib her world spun out of control as she looked inside the empty crib.

Piper looked up from her place beside Phoebe and knew instantly what was going on. The look on Prue's face said everything, "Prue?"  
"He…He took her." The tears ran down her face as she felt her legs buckle from under her. Bane's quick reaction stopping her from falling completely.

Piper watched helplessly as her oldest sister went through what every mother feared, someone taking your child from you. But with them it was different, Prue's child had been taken by a demon.

Prue took in a deep breath. Despite everything she knew she needed to be strong. With her sisters help they would get Patti back. Right now she needed to focus on her other baby.

Prue moved over and placed her hand on Phoebes check. "Bane can you take her to her room?"  
"Sure." He knew what Prue was doing: Focus on Phoebe to keep her mind off Patti. Bending down he lifted her up in to his arms. Carefully taking her across the hall to her own bed. "I'll leave you three alone."  
"Prue go with him. I got Phoebe for now."  
"No. He's hurting, he needs to deal in his own way. I want to be here when she wakes up."  
"Well you won't have to wait very long." Piper looked down as Phoebe started to stir.

Prue ran her hand through Phoebe's hair, "Hey baby. You ok?"  
"Bad man."  
"Yeah we know. But how are you?"  
"Hurts Pwue."

Prue saw the tears welling in her sisters' eyes. As she gently started to rub Phoebes back. hoping it would ease the pain. She hadn't been thrown any harder then any other demon attack, but now to Phoebe it was just worse. She was sore and she didn't understand how to shake it off.

"Piper, go run her a hot bath. We'll watch Chris for you."

Piper leaned down and gave Phoebe a kiss on the forehead. "Be good for Prue. And thank you for watching out for Chris and Patti."

Piper gave Prue a reassuring look and gently squeezed her hand, "We'll get her back Prue." She spoke softly before leaving her sisters alone.

"Pwue?"  
"Yeah baby."  
"Where's Patti?"

Prue just looked at her sister. What could she say? Phoebe had done all she could to stop the demon from getting at her daughter. And despite the conversation earlier that day she knew that Phoebe didn't really want Patti gone.

"The bad man took her sweetie. But Piper, Leo, Bane and I are going to get her back."  
"Me too." Her voice strong, reminding Prue of her old sister.  
"You too sweetie. But first lets get you fixed up. Piper is running you a nice hot bath and I'll throw in your special bubbles. And then we'll get your niece back ok?"  
"Ok."

* * *

"What is this?"  
"The child."  
"I can see that, but there are **_TWO_** in that house!"

Silence filled the dark cavern none wanting to explain.

"They were not alone. One of the Charmed Ones was with them."  
"Liar. The spell was specific. It was to send the message to me when the children were alone. No witches in the room."  
"The youngest was there. She bite me."  
"She bite you?  
"Damn near took a chunk out of me arm. And look at this scratch. For a witch with no active powers she holds her own."  
"A Witch, with no active powers, stopped you from grabbing the other child? Tell me know why I should not just vanquish you for them?"

He had no answer. It was something he had expected. He had failed in his task and knew the price.

The flames consumed him before he could even get a chance to reply.

"Find out what happened. Why the spell did not work. I want that other child!." The shimmer of the air was all that was left leaving his demons to deal with the screaming baby.

* * *

Piper flipped another page of the BOS trying to find the demon that had the nerve to attack their children, and take Patti. Prue was sitting in front of the map with the crystal swaying gently as she scried for the demon. Phoebe was sitting right beside Prue with her elbows on the table and her hands cradling her head as she watched intently to what Prue was doing.

"Got him." Piper quickly read down the page. "Looks like the lower life forms are making a run for the job of head demon. He comes from a faction of demons that have been around longer then the Source was. I would guess that the leader thinks it's his time to lead the underworld."  
"And what better way to do that then with our kids at his side." Prue had stood up and was reading over Pipers shoulder. "Well let's show them what its like to be the leader of the underworld."

"Now Phoebe remember what I said. You stay here with Bane and Chris. You need to watch out for him ok."  
"Me come."  
"No sweetie. You need to stay and look after Chris and Bane ok."  
"Ok Pwue." Phoebe wasn't happy about being left behind, but she knew better then to argue.  
"Ok. Lets go." Prue turned to Piper and Leo before they started to orb to the underworld.

The first thing Prue heard was Patti screaming.

"Shut that thing up before I vanquish it!"  
"It won't stop."

He threw a fireball in the air letting its sparks fill the air around them. For a moment Patti stopped screaming fascinated by the sparks.

"Now someone we tell me why the spell didn't pick up the fact that a Charmed one was in the room."  
"We still have no idea sire. Even the alchemist can't understand. A witch that powerful would have been read immediately."  
"**FIX IT**!"

His loud voice startling Patti from her stares and her lungs filled the air once again.

"**_SHUT IT UP!"_**

****  
"She wouldn't be crying in the first place if you hadn't taken _HER_ from its mother." Prue walked around the corner, her power immediately coming from her arm as she swung the demons around Patti against the far wall.

"The Charmed Ones."  
"The Dead ones." Piper replied sarcastically as she blew up the closet demon.

Leo picked up Patti and made his way towards the sisters. "Lets get going." He took Pipers hand and felt Prue taking hold of the arm that held Patti. And as fast as they had entered the cavern they were gone. Leaving a carnage of vanquished and injured demons behind them.

As soon as they appeared Prue took Patti from his arms and held her tight. "Oh baby. I was sooooo scared." She looked up at Piper and Leo, "Thank you."  
"Hey no need, you're my sister Prue you would have done the same for me. Now let's get her cleaned up and I'll make a celebratory dinner."

"You may want to hold off on that Piper." Bane said as he walked in the attic quickly making his way to Prue and his daughter.

They all looked at him wondering what else could go wrong. "Bane?" Prue saw worry in his eyes.  
"Phoebe. She decided to go and look for Patti on her own. At least I think she did. She was talking about going with you to get Patti from the bad man. I was changing Chris' diaper and when I turned around. She was gone."

"Gone?" Prue and Piper both looked at each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Phoebe walked through the park looking everywhere for Patti and her sisters. She didn't know how long she had been walking but she knew she had to help Prue get little Patti back. She was supposed to protect her niece and she let the bad man take her.

As she approached the park she heard the children laughing and soon found her legs carrying her towards the fun of the swing and the slides.

Other parents watched as the older woman joined in the fun with their own kids. Remembering what it was like to be young and care free, though none of them know what was really going on with Phoebe Halliwell. Except one.

He had seen her when he got out of the car with the little girl. "Anna off you go, I'll be right over here watching you."

"Will you push me on the swing?"

"Don't I always?"

The little girl ran down the hill as the man kept an eye on her and walked towards Phoebe.

"Hi Phoebe. Do you remember me?" he sat down on the grass across from her.

Phoebe looked up from her place in the sand to the kind man before her. She wasn't sure if she should talk to him. Prue always told her not to talk to strangers. But there was something about him.

"I'm Dr. Williams. We met a while ago in the hospital."

"Dr?"

"Ah no. We had a deal remember. I call you Phoebe you call me James." he scanned around looking for either Prue or Piper, or even one of the husbands. "Where your sisters Phoebe?"

Phoebe started to panic she didn't want to go home yet, she had to find Patti. She stood up and started to back up.

"Phoebe its ok. I was looking forward to seeing them. When I saw you here playing with the other kids."

At that moment Anna jumped up on James back nearly knocking him over. "Anna what…you little rascal." He reached around and started to tickle her. "Anna I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. This is Phoebe."

"Hi Phoebe." she very politely said "Do you wanna go down the slide with me?"

It wasn't long before James Williams was pushing both Anna and Phoebe on the swings and chasing after the two of them.

A few hours later he was carrying Anna up the small hill and placing her back in her car seat. "Phoebe you want a ride home? I'm sure your sisters are worried about you." He had called Prue not long after he had seen Phoebe and she had run off with Anna. Letting her know Phoebe was with him and not to worry.

Phoebe quietly got in the passenger seat and waited for him to set her seat belt and close the door. It wasn't long before she too succumbed to her afternoon of playing and was sleeping beside him.

He pulled in the driveway and quietly got out of the car. Opening up the passenger door her eased her out without disturbing her and carried her to the front door.

Bane answered the door and motioned for his friend to the living room. "Thanx again for this James, I owe you one."

"No you don't. Once I saw that she was alone I realized what was going on."

"Yeah well, her sisters went out with Patti and she decided on her own to go with them.. Teach me to turn my back on a four yr old."

"It ok pal. I was just glad we were out."

"How is Anna?"

"Great she asks about you all the time."

"Well one day I'll have to take her to the beach or something."

"She'd like that. And she has made a great friend in Phoebe you can take them both."

Bane laughed, "Not without help. Last time she was at the beach she took off then too."

At that Prue walked in the room and saw Phoeb sleeping on the couch. "Dr. Williams. How can I ever thank you?"

"No need Prue, honest."

"Stay for dinner. I'm sure Piper won't mind one more person."

Before he could say no, Bane was half way to the front door, "I'll go get Anna."

Prue watched as Bane took off and then to Dr. Williams, "Anna?"

"My niece. I take her every Saturday afternoon so my sister and brother-in-law can have one day to themselves."

"AH, I see. Well seeing as you are staying. Can I get you anything to drink."

"Prue really I shouldn't."

"It's ok really. Besides it will save me from killing my sister. By the time dinner is over I'll have calmed down enough, so I only ground her for the rest of her life."

--- ----

Phoebe had been very quiet throughout dinner but was very happy when she saw that Patti was home. She had played with Anna after dinner but was sad when she knew her new friend was leaving soon. Mostly because she knew that now that everyone was gone she was gonna be in trouble. She curled on the couch as everyone saw the two guests to the door and closed her eyes. Hoping to drift to sleep before they all came back.

Piper looked down at her sister and smiled. "Busy day?"

"Not that busy." Prue sat beside her sister on the couch and ran her hand over the top of her head. "Phoebe I know you're awake. And we need to have a chat."

Phoebe didn't move.

"Prue?"

"Piper trust me, she did this a million time when she knew she was in trouble. Thinking it would get her out of it. Sometimes it even worked with Grams." She turned back to Phoebe. "Stop it now or you will be in even worse trouble."

Phoebe wasn't sure what to do, she didn't want to be in trouble but Prue said…she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at her sister.

"Phoebe you had Bane very worried today. And when Piper and I returned home, I didn't know what to do. I got one baby back only to lose the other one." She looked up at Piper a moment before looking back. "Go up to your room and get ready for bed. Piper and I'll be up in a minute."

Phoebe didn't move she stayed where she was.

"Phoebe." Prue used the tone that Phoebe had growing used to. One that meant get moving now or else.

She slowly moved to her feet off the couch and then suddenly ran for the stairs.

"Piper I swear."

"You are going to talk to her rationally and hug he,r kiss her, and put her to bed."

Prue looked at Piper like she was crazy.

"Ok what? Are you going to spank your 26yr old sister?" Piper raised one eyebrow at Prue before walking towards the kitchen in search of her son.

Prue stood fast as she watched Piper leave the living room, "Might not be a bad idea." She said out loud though knowing she would have a hard time doing it.

--- ----

The two older Halliwell's stood outside the closed door. The smae door they had heard it slam shut when Phoebe had left the living room not that long ago.

"Now what?" Piper asked not really sure what they were going to do with their sister who was getting in the habit of running off.

"We get her to understand she can't keep taking off like that."

"I still want to know how?"

"I have no idea." Prue reached for the handle and turned it only to find it not turning, "She locked her door?"

"What?" Piper tried the handle only to find it locked as well. "Phoebe open this door."

"No!"

"Phoebe!" Piper started at the door

"**NO!"**

Prue couldn't believe what was happening. To her it was like déjà vu. How many times had she locked her bedroom door when Grams went to punish her? "Phoebe open this door!"

"_**NO!"**_

Prue looked at Piper, "Ok that does it. You thought I wasn't gonna spank her. When I get my hands on her she won't be able to sit for a week." She glared at the wooden structure that was between her and her little sister. "Phoebe Marie Halliwell. You open this door right this instant or so help me." Prue was getting mad.

"_NO!NO!**NO**_!"

They heard something crash beside the door, as Phoebe said her last no.


	6. Chapter 6

"What the hell was that?" Prue looked at Piper wondering what her sister was up to. "Ok thats it. Blast it."

"What?" Piper looked at her sister in shock

"You heard me, blast her door off."

"Prue I am not going to blast her door off. First she might be standing right behind it and second I don't realty think that is such a great idea."

"Fine." With that Prue hung her head and remained in a near frozen state.

"**Prue!** Get back here!" Piper shouted through the door knowing what her sister was doing. But as soon as she stopped yelling Prue was back to herself.

"She's near her window throwing things at her door."

"I am still not blasting off her door." Piper stood her ground on what Prue was requesting.

"Fine." Prue turned to the door. "I will." And in one swift move Prue threw her arm forward and Phoebes door crashed open.

"Prue." Piper started not sure what they were going to do now that they were in Phoebe's room

"Piper, let me deal with this."

Phoebe looked up as Prue and Piper stood just outside her room. She backed away from them, as they started towards her. **_"Out!"_**

"Don't even start missy, you are in so much trouble right now." Prue reached quickly as Phoebe tried to run around her and get out of her room. But Prue wasn't fast enough as Phoebe ducked around her sisters arm and jumped up on her bed.

"This is like trying to catch a Jack Rabbit." Piper spoke as they almost had Phoebe cornered only to have their sister once again elude them both.

"Well this Rabbit is about to get skinned." Prue made a move towards Phoebe and quickly anticipated where her sister was going to go and grabbed her around the waist, tackling her back towards the bed with Phoebe kicking and screaming.

Piper was surprised that Prue was finally able to get a hold of Phoebe but now what.

"I got her Piper."

"Prue." Piper wasn't sure leaving the two alone was such a good idea, but she knew Prue wouldn't really hurt their sister no matter how bad it got. "Just don't kill her."

"I won't, but I can't guarantee I won't kick the crap out of her."

Phoebe struggled in her sisters' grip to the point she ended up on the floor kicking and screaming.

"_Let_ **GO**!"

"Phoebe stop it **NOW!"** Prue had found herself trying to get a hold of Phoebe as her sister fought back. She was trying to stay out of kicking range but wasn't having much luck. Finally able to pin Phoebe down she held her tight hoping her sister would stop fighting her.

"Phoebe you are going to hurt yourself now _cut it out_."

"**NO! LET GO!**"

"I will let go when you calm down. Now **STOP IT**!"

Phoebe wasn't yet ready to stop her quest for freedom as she swung her arm back to get away from Prue. She was surprised when Prue's gripped loosened and she was able to squirm free. She took her chance and ran from her room and as far away from Prue as she could get.

Prue sat on the floor stunned at what Phoebe had done. She held her hand to her face as the throbbing increased. Getting up she made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Do I still have a younger sister or.. Prue what happened?" Piper quickly made her way to Prue and guided her into the kitchen chair, as she then went to the freezer and reached in for an ice pack, wrapping it in a towel she placed it on her sisters cheek.

"She elbowed me. Right elbow, straight back. Slam."

"A little higher and it would have been a black eye Prue. Even now you are still gonna have a nice bruise. Your boss is gonna think Bane hit you."

"Well, when I get my hands on her, she's gonna have matching bruise on her behind. Where'd she go anyway?"

"Haven't a clue. Last I saw was her fighting you in her room."

"She never came down?"

"Nope."

The sister shared a look before Prue got back up, "Attic." She turned to go after Phoebe once again but felt the hand on her shoulder.

"Let me try. If I come out with a matching bruise like you, then I'll let you kill her." Piper gave Prue a look of assurance before starting out of the kitchen and in search of her younger sister.

--- ----

Phoebe looked around the attic for any place she could hide. She had fought with Prue and she knew she had hit her with her elbow and right now all she wanted to do was hide forever. She finally found a place behind some boxes in a far corner and managed to crawl in on her stomach, finding that there was actually quite a bit of room. She leaned back against the wall and felt a tear run down her face. She didn't mean to hurt Prue, she just wanted to be left alone. She was sorry she had gone looking for Patti on her own, and now she was in double trouble.

She heard the door to the attic creak open and the footsteps that followed. She couldn't see who it was but she knew it was Piper. Prue would have barged in yelling for her and at her.

"Phoebe. I know you're in here sweetie. I just want to talk to you." Piper looked around the attic for any place her sister could go. If she was actually four there were a million places she could hide in the old attic, but Phoebe was a 26 yr. old woman and was therfore limited to her places to hide. "Then again this is Phoebe. She was always small for her age." She said out loud as she looked for Phoebe.

"Phoebe please. We aren't' mad. Ok maybe Prue is a little mad, and you hitting her like that doesn't help your cause. But you can't keep running off like that. Bane was worried and Prue was frantic when we got back with Patti. I know this is hard sometimes honey, but you need to understand, that we love you and we don't like it when we don't know where you are. How would you feel if Chris ran off like that?" she waited hoping for an answer.

"Sad."

Piper turned to the soft voice from behind the boxes. She almost missed it with the sound of her footstep. She looked at the small opening against the wall and wondered how Phoebe got in the tiny space.

She sat on the floor and leaned against the wall. "Phoebe please come out."

"No."

Piper felt her heart strings pull at the sadness in her sister voice. "Please. I just want to talk to you." She listened to the silence but was glad when she then heard the shuffling from behind the boxes.

Looking down she saw the sadness in the chocolate brown eyes of her sister. Even as a child the first time, her eyes held so many emotions, and now was no different. She didn't say anything as Phoebe eased herself out from the boxes and sat beside her. Placing an arm around her shoulders she held her tight.

"Sowwy."

"I know you are sweetie. But I think its Prue you own that too, not me."

"Pwue mad?"

"She'll get over it. But you might want to give her cheek a kiss better when you see her."

Phoebe hung her head down knowing she had hurt her sister.

"Now, what about you running off like that?"

"Sowwy. I wanted to help find Patti."

"I know you did honey, but Prue and I told you to stay here didn't we?"

"Yes."

"Yes. So next time we tell you to stay you are going to stay right?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Now. Lets go down stairs so you can apologize to Prue." Piper felt Phoebe tense under her arm, "Phoebe she isn't going to hurt you. She loves you too much for that, now come on." Piper got up and pulled Phoebe to her feet.

---

Prue was sitting on the couch when she heard the soft footsteps coming down the stairs. She didn't move or even look. It wasn't till she felt the weight of the couch shifting beside her and the gentle kiss on her cheek that she even looked into the chocolate brown eyes that looked back.

"Phoebe Sowwy Pwue."

Prue just looked at her. She didn't know if she should scream at her or hug her. But seeing the look on her sister face she reached up and drew her close. "I know you are sweetie, but you and I still need to have a chat. First about you running off and second about hitting."

Prue looked up at Piper and saw the look on her face. One that said _'I talked to her, but I won't stop you.'_

"Sowwy for running off on Bane. I wanted to help."

"I know you wanted to Phoebe, but both Piper and I told you to wait here till we came home." She saw the start of the tears in Phoebes eyes and figured that her sister was running on way over tired, on top of everything else. "Come on honey. Lets get you ready for bed." Prue got up and took Phoebe by the hand leading her up to her room.

"Prue."

Prue turned and looked at Piper, "I've already made up my mind Piper. She needs to learn."

"I know. But see no match." Piper smiled. "Don't kill her."

It wasn't long before Piper heard it. The screams and cries coming from Phoebe as Prue laid down the law. She started for the stairs but stopped herself when the cries stopped. Turning back down the stairs she waited in the living room for Prue.

---

Prue sat on the edge of the bed as Phoebe nestled on her lap. Her cries were becoming quiet heaves as Prue shifted and laid her sister on the bed. She brushed her hand over the top of her forehead as she waited till Phoebe drifted off to sleep. Leaning down she placed a lingering kiss on Phoebes cheek. "I am sooo sorry for that honey, but you can't keep running away like that. I love you baby."

She got up and closed her sisters' door after turning out the light.

Seeing Piper on the couch she moved in the living room and sat in beside her. Resting her own head on Pipers shoulder she flinched when Piper traced the bruise on her face.

"Sorry."

"S'ok."

"So. How long is Phoebe going to be standing for?"

"Day, maybe two."

"I see."

"Piper I had too. I didn't want to and believe me it hurt me more then her."

"I doubt that." Piper smiled, knowing how Prue was whenever she had to help Grams punish Phoebe the first time around.

"Bet." Prue disagreed but knew that Piper was only trying to cheer her up.

Bane walked in the living room with Leo behind him as the two laughed about something. "Prue? What happened?" Bane quickly made his way to his wife.

"Phoebe's elbow making a date with my cheek."

"What?"

"Its ok honey, she won't do it again. She was fighting to get away from me. I think it was more instinct of survival then malicious."

Bane shifted so Prue was now on his lap. "You ok?"

"Yeah it isn't that bad honest. Right now I just want to go to bed."

In one swift movement Bane lifted her up, "No argument from me. Night you two."

"Night Bane. Night Prue. Don't be up all night." Piper gave her sister an evil smile as she suddenly felt the pillow hit her from the side.

"Night sis."

Piper eased in against Leo as she heard Prue's door close. "Leo?"

"Yeah"

"Will Phoebe ever come back to us?"

Leo didn't say anything. He had been with the Elders earlier that night and had news for them. But he wasn't sure how to even to begin to explain it.

"Only time will tell Piper. Now." Leo suddenly lifted Piper up off the couch, "Why don't we take after Bane and Prue and go to bed. Something tells me that tomorrow is going to be just as adventurous as today."

"Leo!" Piper leaned in and started a passionate kiss as she felt the orbs engulf her.


	7. Chapter 7

Phoebe rolled over and looked through the darkness at the door at the far side of her room. Pushing back the covers and taking hold of her teddy bear she quietly made her way to the hallway and down to the door almost across the hall from hers. Easing the door open she looked inside. Stepping in without a sound she closed the door behind her. Peering down inside each crib she was satisfied that both Chris and Patti were safe from the bad man. She then laid down on her own little bed on the floor. Pulling the covers over her, she soon drifted back to sleep.

Prue walked down stairs to get her morning coffee before seeing if Patti was up. She enjoyed what time she could get without any of the kids awake. As she knew Piper did as well.

"Hey you." Prue greeted her sister as she stepped in the room. "Phoebe not here?"  
"I would say still sleeping or hiding from you."  
"Nah, I read her her favourite last night. We're ok now."  
"Then why'd you ask if she was here?"  
"Cause I peaked in her room on my way down and she isn't there. Thought she would be down here helping you."

Piper looked up at Prue, "Not again." Piper placed the spoon down that she had been holding.  
"She wouldn't dare Piper trust me. Come on, she isn't far."

They made their way upstairs and Prue instantly went to the one door she knew her sister would be behind. Easing it open with no sound she smiled when she saw Phoebe sleeping on her little make shift bed in the nursery.

"Told you. Let her sleep." Prue went to close the door when Piper held her hand on it.  
"Hang on. Let me get Little Mr. there before he wakes the other two." Piper softly went to her sons crib and eased him out. "Hi there big guy. You be quiet now for Mummy and don't wake up Aunty Phoebe." She took hold of his blanket and quietly left the room as Prue closed the door in behind her.

A few hours later Phoebe shifted on her bed. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and at first just lay where she was. Content to lie there hugging her teddy bear. She turned over and looked up towards Chris crib. Getting up slowly she panicked when she saw it empty. Quickly turning to Patti's bed she then screamed.

"**PWUE! BIPER**!" she ran through the door and down the hall. "**WEO! BANE**!" she rounded the corner and started down the stairs at a full run. "**_BAD MAN TOOK THEM!"_**

Prue was the first one up and towards the stairs when Phoebe first started yelling. "Piper stay with the kids!" she ordered as she took the first step. Nearly getting knocked over by Phoebe coming down.

"Whoa Phoebs slow down. What's wrong?"  
"**BAD MAN!** Cwis and Patti gone."  
"Oh sweetie. There ok. There right here." Prue took Phoebe by the hand and led her to the living room where both Chris and Patti were lying on their backs playing with one of their toys. "See sweetie, their fine."  
"They were gone."  
"I know and you are such a good Aunty looking out for them. They woke up and we didn't want to wake you. So Piper and I brought them down stairs." Prue pulled Phoebe into a hug getting her a bit calmer before letting her go. She smiled when her sister went straight to the floor and started to play with the two babies.

Prue sat on the couch and watched her sister and her baby. Memories of Phoebe laying in the hospital fighting for her life came to her. Memories of the choice she made to keep both her sister and her child, still fresh to her mind. A choice that cost her the sister she knew anyway.

"Prue."

Prue looked up broken from her thoughts.

"We need to figure out what those demons were talking about. About why Phoebe was in the room and yet they sensed no one but the kids."  
"I know. I haven't forgotten about it. I even looked in the book this morning when I went to get Patti."  
"Anything?"  
"Not on that no. I don't understand. They said the spell was to let them know when the kids were alone. And yet Phoebe was in the room."  
"Yeah. They seemed a bit miffed at that as well."  
"But if it was to detect magic and especially us..."  
"Then why not Phoebe." Piper finished. She looked up at Prue. "You don't suppose they took her powers do you?"  
"Maybe, but why? Even in a dream or nightmare she would still be able to tell us what's going on."

"In a way they did."

Prue and Piper turned and watched as Leo walked in the living room.  
"Explain that please." Piper asked as she kept her eyes on Leo.  
"The Elders in a way did take her powers. But not in the full sense of the word."  
"Ok cryptic much. Just tell us what's going on Leo." Piper told her husband.  
"After what happened they wanted to make sure Phoebe could still handle her powers. So they have binded her power of levitation."  
"Ok see for that I am thankful but that still doesn't explain…." Prue started but saw the look on Leos face.  
"They've cloaked her."  
"Excuse me, cloaked her?" Piper was trying to get what he was saying.  
"Yes. They knew she would be more vulnerable now, even more so then before with no active power. So they have cloaked her from demons. So when the demons cast their spell to get the kids, Phoebe was protected and therefore their spell never picked her up."  
"For once I think the Elders did something right." Prue said as she looked over at Piper.  
"Maybe. But they could have told us." Piper agreed but she had a bad feeling. "Leo is there more to this then just that?"

Leo looked between the two of them. "In order to cloak her from them completely with her level of power." He paused just long enough to make them worry more. "Their cloak has also cloaked her to us."  
"Us, as in the two of us can't scry for her, or us as in the good guys?" Prue asked now worried.

Leo didn't say anything.

"Are you_ kidding_ me?" Piper stood up and started to pace the room. "What idiot thought of that? What if she is taking in some random demon attack and we can't find her?"  
"Piper."  
"No Leo! You get back up there and tell them to fix this now."  
"Piper maybe it is for the best." Prue said quietly.

Piper turned to her sister like she had completely lost her mind, "**WHAT!** You can _not_ be _serious_!"

Phoebe looked up at Piper and Prue wondering why they were yelling.

"Think about it Piper. She has no active powers at all right now and she is like a four yr old. What would you do if it was Chris?"  
"Prue that isn't the point, I like that evil can't find her. It's _us_ that bothers me."  
"I agree. But till they find a better way. maybe this is a good thing. Look what happened last time, she was there to protect them because their spell didn't sense her."

Piper looked down at Phoebe who was still watching her sisters. "I just want this gone. I want her back Prue." Piper brushed away the tear that was starting down her cheek.

Prue got up and pulled Piper into a hug, "So do I honey. I blame myself everyday for this, I should never have asked her to carry Patti. If I hadn't we never would had waited so long to decide what to do."  
"Prue don't. You know she loved carrying her, and no matter what, she would do it again. I just want her back." She looked at Leo. "Can't they just heal her and then they won't need the cloak?"  
"Piper it isn't that easy. They wanted to, but to many people know what happened."

Piper crouched down and sat beside Phoebe who instantly moved and sat next to Piper. Wrapping her arms around her neck, giving her the hug she desperately wanted.

"Piper don't cwy."  
"Oh sweetie I'm not crying. I'm frustrated."  
"Fustated?"

Both Prue and Piper laughed as Phoebe tried to say the bigger words.  
"Yeah that too." Piper pulled Phoebe into a hug. "What say we declare today a sister day? Just the three of us?"  
"Piper what about?"  
"The guys can play Mr. Mum for the day Prue come on. The park, the rides, the hotdogs and cotton candy."  
"**CANDY YEAH!"** Phoebe yelled.  
"And the park don't forget the park sweetie." Piper laughed as she reminded Phoebe  
"Swing?"  
"Swing and slides and Ferris wheels." Piper tickled her sister as she thought of the day the three of them could have. She looked up at Prue, "Come on sis. Don't be a party pooper."  
"Yeah Pwue don't be pooper." Phoebe jumped up and wrapped her arms around Prue. "**Park!** _Pweeeeaaaase_."  
"Ok ok I give. Park just the three of us!"

Piper jumped up and hugged Phoebe and Prue, "_YAY!_ I'll make lunch." And she was gone from the living room to the kitchen.

Prue smiled as she watched Piper take off to the back of the Manor. "You and me missy come on let go see what we can get you changed into." Prue took Phoebes hand and led her up the stairs, "What have I got myself into?" she asked Leo who just smiled back at her.  
"Time will tell Prue. Just do me a favour, and don't go till Bane gets back from his jog."  
"Nahah. Once Piper is done in there and we get changed we are all gone. And knowing Bane as I do. I got bets you will be about 30-45 min on your own."

Leo looked down at his son who was watching him. "Great."


	8. Chapter 8

Piper sat on the blanket as she watched Prue chase after Phoebe through the playground. She laughed when Phoebe ducked through the monkey bars and started climbing up to the top from the inside.

At first Prue had tried to crawl in after her, but as her sister was to fast, she tried to reach her through the outside of them.

The bars were shaped like a half dome, so with Phoebe climbing from the inside it was easy for Prue to reach in and grab hold of her sister. Phoebe however was always the squirmy one when it came to any kind of climbing bars, and each time Prue thought she had her, Phoebe would be hanging from the other side laughing at Prue.

So there they were, Prue moving around the outside and top of the bars with Phoebe inside trying to think of a way to get out and away from Prue. But some how Piper knew that in the end Phoebe would get away, she always did. Ever since they were little she always used the same tactics. And as she looked bacxk now Phoebe had lured Prue to the top of the dome before letting go and dropping to her feet, quickly making her way through the bars and running down towards the slide.

"You little..." Prue laughed as she quickly jumped down from the top and ran after Phoebe.

Prue surprised Piper with how fast she was able to get her feet on the ground and was soon reaching forward and grabbing Phoebe. Both of them ending up in a pile on the grass with Prue on top tickling her sister.

"**NO!** Prue _**STOP IT**_!"

"_NO_ way!" Prue laughed as she kept tickling Phoebe to the point her little sister was laughing so hard she was crying.

"Prue let her go." Piper laughed seeing her two sister playing out as they had when they were younger.

Prue finally leaned down and gave Phoebe a wet kiss before rolling off her.

"**_Ewww Pwue_**!" Phoebe wiped her cheek with the back of her sleeve, before getting up and running away from her sister. Fearing she would start to tickle her again.

Prue got up slowly and made her way towards Piper falling down on the blanket.

"Wiped you out hey?" Piper laughed as Prue looked up at the sky and closed her eyes.

"Not on your life."

"Riiiiiight, and that is why you are laying here next to me trying to catch your breath." Piper laughed then turned and watched Phoebe make her way down the slide. "I loved it when she was like this. None of us with a care in the world, no demons coming after us."

Prue sat up and watched as Phoebe played on the slide, up and down with some other kids that were there. None of them seeing the adult they were playing with. Just someone who was having as much fun as they were.

"Yeah. Though I am sure Grams had something to so with the no demon part." Prue agreed as she watched Phoebe

"Maybe. But it was nice."

"Well she may have grown up but she is still a monkey on those bars. How did she get so flexible even now?"

"I have no idea." Piper said quietly as teh two of tehm continued to talk.

--- ----

It happens so fast a parent doesn't even begin to wonder how it began. First you hear the scream, then the cries that follow. Every parent looks around praying it isn't their child that is hurt.

Prue and Piper suddenly looked up at the first sound of trouble. Quickly getting up and rushing over to the swings, they see Phoebe sitting in the sand with a little girl, but to their relief she was trying her best to comfort the fallen child.

Piper rushed back to the blanket and returned with a small packet of ice and quickly placed it on the child's leg. "Ok sweetie, your ok. Where's your Mummy? Is she here?" she asked as she looked around the park, to then see the woamn running towards tehm frantic.

"Oh Amy, what happened?"

"She fell from the swing." Phoebe replied still holding on to the little girl.

The small child quickly moved from Phoebes arms and into her mothers. Getting the love she needed at that moment.

"Thank you for being with her. I took my eyes off he a minute to tend to her little brother."

"Its ok. I am just glad we could help." Piper said as she held her arm's around Phoebe as she sat in behind her on the sand.

"Well thank you." She turned and went back to the other side of the park where she joined a friend with her son.

"Well you. That was very nice of you helping that little girl. I think ice cream is in order. What do you think Prue?" Piper suggested as she looked over at her big sister.

"I think you might be right Piper. What do you say Phoebe? Chocolate?" Prue looked down at her sister but could see the tears in her eyes, "Sweetie what's the matter?"

Phoebe didn't say anything she just turned and moved her face into Pipers shoulder. It was then Prue saw it. "Piper."

Piper looked at Prue and followed her gaze. In her haste to get to the fallen child Phoebe had scraped her knee and leg in the sand and dirt.

"Baby what happened?" Prue asked as she placed her hand on Phoebes leg just near her cut, causing her sister to flinch.

"She jumped from the swing to get to Amy." A little voice came in from behind her.

Piper looked up and saw the little boy just standing in behind Prue.

"She jumped? From how high?"

Teh boy just shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. Pretty high." The boy then turned and ran back over to his own mother.

"Piper stay here, I'll be right back."

Piper held on to Phoebe as she cried in her arms. "Ok Baby Prue is gonna make it all better. And then we'll go get the ice cream ok?"

All she got in reply was the silent nodding of the head.

"Ok." Piper said as she gave Phoebe a squeeze.

Prue made her way back to her sisters, who were still sitting on the sand, and placed the wet clothe on Phoebes cut.

"Pwue." She pulled her leg but Prue held fast.

"Ok honey, I just want to clean it up. It'll be ok."

"**NO!"** Phoebe tried to pull her leg away but Prue wouldn't let go.

"Piper its pretty deep. Maybe we should take her to the hospital. She might need stitches."

"Great." Piper knew that Phoebe would not be impressed going to the hospital. "Sweetie let's go see James ok. He'll make you all better." Piper knew that Phoebe liked James. He was someone that she knew and trusted.

"Anna?"

"Well I don't know if we'll see Anna, but you remember James."

"Yeah." She sniffed between her tears.

Prue bent down and helped Phoebe stand up and walk to the car, "I'll meet you at the car Piper."

Piper quickly made her way to where their picnic was set up, and gathered everything as fast as she could. "So much for our sister day." Tossing everything in the bag she brought she made her way to the Jeep.

--- ----

Later that night Phoebe was sleeping on the couch as Piper and Prue sat in the kitchen and relayed to the guys what had happened.

"She's lucky she didn't break anything." Bane said as he wrapped his arms around Prue.

"Augh don't even think it, the stitches were bad enough." Prue said as she leaned back against her husband.

"Talk about crocodile tears." Piper put in. "Poor thing. She always did hate hospitals."

"And needles, and stitches. You would think after all the years of getting hurt playing and having to get all that stuff, she would have learned to play a little less aggressive. " Prue added in.

"Nah, Then she wouldn't be our Phoebe." Piper smiled

"Well at least it was James, he knows what's going on." Prue said as she got up from Bane's lap. "I'm just gonna go check on her."

Leo watched as Prue left the kitchen, "She ok?" he turned and asked Piper.

"I'm not sure. I think she still blames herself for everything that is going on with Phoebe."

"She can't still think it's her fault." Leo asked but saw the look on Pipers face.

"She does." Bane confirmed Leo's thoughts. "I have a feeling she will for a long while. She has this look every time she sees Patti. Her face fills with so much love, but then she looks over at Phoebe and she gets all sad. The love is there but there is a sadness that I can't explain."

Piper got up and stood at the doorway and watched as Prue sat on the coffee table looking down at Phoebe sleeping. "We need to get her past this."

"She will in her own time Piper." Leo said from his chair.

"Maybe. I just hope nothing demonic happens until then."


	9. Chapter 9

"Sire we have figured out what is going on."

"And?"

"Our sources say that the Charmed circle is broken. That the youngest has somehow lost her powers. And they are cloaking her from all magic."

"All magic?"

"Yes. It seems she had an accident of some sort and the Elders are cloaking her. Only when she is cloaked they can not locate her either."

"Who was this source and how reliable is he or she?"

They shared a look knowing the news would please him. "Lets just say there is one less Whitelighter to bother us in the future sire."

He at first said nothing and did nothing. Then he grinned an evil grin pleased with the news. "Well then." Was all he said as he paced back and forth slowly, "This is interesting." He thought of his final victory, to defeat the Charmed Ones would secure him a higher status in the underworld.

For thousands of years they stayed in the shadows. Doing the work for upper level demons. But he was tired of being a hired assassin. He wanted to lead his own life. Leading his kind to a place they rightfully deserved. Leading them to lead the underworld.

Now everything was going to come together for him. First the power of one of the Charmed Ones and then their children. There will be nothing to stop him.

* * *

Piper leaned against the doorframe to the living room and watched Phoebe playing with Chris. How long had it been now? Months, years. It seemed like yesterday at times when they first got the call about the accident. Now Patti was a healthy and strong 8 month old baby and Chris was about to celebrate his first birthday.

She didn't say anything when Phoebe got up and moved to the chair by the window and just sat here looking out. It reminded Piper of a long time ago when they thought Cole had betrayed them to his Brotherhood. Her and Prue had come from the kitchen after making the Belthazor vanquishing potion and they found Phoebe in that exact same spot looking out to the world. Piper wondered if she was seeing or even thinking the same things she was then.

She made her way across the living room, careful not to step on any toys, and sat in behind her sister. Wrapping her arms around her waist she felt Phoebe lean back into her.

"Rain." Phoebe said as she looked up at the black clouds moving towards them

"Maybe."

Nothing else was said as they sat there together. Piper had to smile wondering when Phoebe was four if she ever sat that long without suddenly running off somewhere. She doubted it very much.

"Piper?"

"Yeah baby."

"Who's Cole?"

Piper suddenly sat up and looked at Phoebe, "What?"

"I had a dweam. There was a man there. His name was Cole."

Piper didn't know what to say and was relieved to see Prue pull up in the driveway just at that moment.

Phoebe tilted her head and looked up at her sister. There was something about the man in her dream, like she knew him. She felt safe with him, but she hadn't seen him around the Manor.

"Um Phoebs that's a bit more complicated."

"What's complicated?" Prue asked as she set her camera bag down

"**_PWUE!"_** Phoebe got up and ran to her oldest sister.

"Whoa, hi baby." She looked over at Piper with her question still on her mind

"Cole."

"Cole?" Prue looked from Piper then down at Phoebe

"I had a dweam and he said his name was Cole and that he was going to protect me." Phoebe seemed to spit everything out in one long sentence.

"Um ok well that is complicated." Prue said as she moved into the living room lifting up Patti in her arms. She sat on the couch and placed her free arm around Phoebe who was now snuggled against her sister waiting for her to explain who this man was. "Cole is an old friend of yours sweetie, from before you got sick."

"Where he go?"

Prue looked at Piper who just shrugged back.

"Well,do you remember what I told you about Grams and Mum?"

"They in heaven."

"Well that is where Cole went." Prue said, but didn't miss the look on Pipers face. But she shot it back with a '_what was I supposed to tell her'_ look.

"Oh." Was all Phoebe said, as she got up and sat next to Chris and started to play again.

Piper gave Prue one last look before going to the kitchen to get some tea. She knew Prue was right behind her and as soon as they were both in the kitchen and out of ear range she turned, "Heaven Prue? Are you out of your _mind_?"

"What was I supposed to tell her Piper? At least that is one place she understands. He was a friend to her and I couldn't tell her he was the devil himself, and in the end and we killed him."

Piper leaned against the counter with a sigh, "you're right. I'm sorry. She just…"

"Threw you off with that question. Yeah. Where did that come from?"

"I have no idea. Maybe it means she is getting better."

"Maybe." Prue agreed but didn't hold to much weight with the hope.

Piper knew the look on Prue's face she had seen it so many times before. "Prue you can't keep doing this."

"What?"

"Blaming yourself. If you want to blame anyone, blame that idiot that robbed that store then got in a hot pursuit with the cops. It's his fault not your. And if you want to blame anyone in this house then you need to blame me as well. It wasn't just your decision. We both decided what had to be done."

"Piper she is my responsibility. _**MINE.**_ I promised Mum when Phoebe was born, and again when Mum died, that I would take care of you two. When we got older, I would sit with Mum and tell her how great you were doing, but that I just really needed to watch out for Phoebe. I never stopped looking out for you, but she was the wild child who was always getting into things and getting hurt."

"Prue."

"Piper I let her down. I let Mum down."

Piper moved and pulled Prue into a hug, "No you didn't Prue. You loved her and still do. That is all that matters."

Prue looked down at Patti in her arms who was in turn looking up at her mother. She felt the wetness of the kiss her daughter had given her as she gave a weak smile in return.

"I have to go to the market to get some stuff for the party. I'll take Phoebe with me, she's been coped up all day." Piper gave her sister one last hug, "She'll be ok Prue. She still love you with every part of her." She gave Prue a quick kiss and then Patti, "Take care of your Mum for me sweetie."

Piper walked in the living room. "Come on pumpkin you and I are going to the market." She tapped Phoebe on the head as she took two jackets off the hook.

--- ----

The sun was shining when they left, the black clouds Phoeb had seen dissipating to nothing, and Piper had chosen to walk. It wasn't that far,a nd maybe the walk would tire her sister out enough for a nap when they got back. Phoebe had gotten into taking fewer naps in the last few weeks and by the weekend she was cranky enough so that more then one explosion between her and Prue or someone had broken out.

--- ----

She walked in the Manor a few hours later mumbling to herself.

Prue looked up when she heard the door and tried to stifle the laugh when she saw her sisters. "Forgot the umbrella didn't you?"

"Don't you start Prue." Piper said as she then turned towards Phoebe, "And _you_. Get upstairs and get out of those clothes. _NOW!"_

Prue was about to say something when she saw Phoebe run up the stairs her head hanging down. "What the hell happened to her?" Prue asked concerned for the way Phoebe looked.

"Rain. Rain and dirt equal mud. Mud and Phoebe…."

"Oh she didn't?" Prue voiced what she was already afraid she knew the answer too.

"Oh _she did_. Jumped in it, played in it, _THREW_ it."

"Threw **IT**!?"

"Oh yeah, I am sure that Mrs Henderson from down the street is going to be calling. And my dry cleaning is getting deducted from her allowance."

"Piper."

"No Prue, she kept at it even when I told her to stop. How the hell did you think I got it all over me? What, that I joined her?"

"No I was just going to say, she doesn't have an allowance."

Piper looked at Prue and felt her tears start, "Great."

Prue sat down and put her arms around Piper, "Its ok sweetie. I'll cover it."

"No. I got it."

Prue gave her one quick hug. "I'll get her bath and sit with her, you might drowned her." Prue smiled as she got up.

"Prue its ok."

"Piper. Besides you have to make dinner. Unless you want Bane or me too."

"No I already had mud thrown at me. I don't feel like eating it either."

"Oh see that's funny. Very funny. _NOT_!" Prue tossed a pillow at Piper before making a dash for the stairs and to deal with her little sister. "Mud. What next?"


	10. Chapter 10

Prue looked in as Phoebe moved the rubber ducky through the water. She smiled as she watched her baby sister play in the water and hadn't heard the footsteps coming in behind her but she felt the arms snake around her waist and the chin resting on her shoulder,

"You ok?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking." She said as she placed her hands over the arms around her. Leaning back she sighed as her mind was flooded with a memory.

"You don't seem like it." His voice was soothing and comforting.

"It's just hard. I see her now as the grown adult I have known all her life. Even when she ran off to NYC, to me she was still a baby, but an adult as well. Now I see her as a child that will never grow up."

"She will Prue. You just have to hang on to that. James will figure it out. Or maybe Leo can."

"Leo. No he plays by the rules of the elders. And there is no way, after nearly a year they would heal her. No, this is something we all need to figure out on our own and hope she gets better."

Bane held his grip on his wife knowing she needed him at that moment, but also they she needed time alone. "I'll go see to Patti." He placed a kiss on the side of Prue's head as he made his way down the hall to his daughter, whose lungs were starting to wake up the house.

Prue closed her eyes briefly before making her way into the bathroom and to her sister.

"Pwue watch." Phoebe cried out as soon as she saw her sister. But it wasn't long after that both Prue and the rest of the bathroom where soaked.

--- ----

Having enough of Splash Mountain and any other splashing game Phoebe wanted to play Prue was able to get her sister out of the bath and into her pj's.

"You want me to read you a story sweetie?"

"No. Piper." Phoebe said quietly with her head on her pillow.

"Piper? Ok, I'll go get her." Prue gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before leaving Phoebes room in search of Piper.

---

Piper was sitting on the couch when Prue came down. "What she do to you?" she asked trying to surpress the smile on her face

"Just the usual, soaked. She wants you to read her her story."

Piper looked up at Prue, "You're kidding right?"

"Nope. She asked for you." Prue sat in beside Piper, "She didn't mean to Piper. She is four in her mind and that is what they do. They throw and play in mud. And trust me, her more then others."

Piper leaned against Prue, "I know its just. This is my little sister. She is not four, she's 26."

"I know and one day we will get her back."

Piper sat up and looked at Prue, "You don't believe that any more then I do Prue. So why do you keep saying it?" Her words came out a little harsher then she wanted but now that they were said they both could take in teh reality of what was going on. Piper got off the couch and headed up the stairs leaving Prue to take in her words.

Prue sat up and watched as Piper left the living room and made her way up the stairs. She wanted to call after her but she couldn't, Piper was right. She just wasn't ready to admit it yet.

* * *

Bane grabbed the ball and dribbled it like a pro. "You can't beat me Phoebe so give it up." He smiled as she reached out and almost got the ball from him.

"Bane are you cheating?" Piper called out just enough to distract him and for Phoebe to get the ball.

"Piper"

"What? You were cheating on my little sister." She smiled back as Phoebe ran towards the basket. She smiled as the ball swooshed through the net and her sister cried out in joy.

Bane took the ball and looked over at Piper, "Now who is cheating?" he laughed as he faced off to Phoebe once again. "Ok you, no more distraction tactics from big sister over their kiddo. Just you and me."

"Bane please, she beat you before all this, what makes you think you can beat her now?"

"Because she has the aim of a child. And trust me if this is the only way I can beat her I'll take it." He quickly dodged around Phoebe but somehow he went to the hoop empty handed.

"What the?" he turned around in time to see Phoebe make her way around him and heard the ball once again swooshing through the net. "Why you little." He quickly grabbed her and with both hands around her waist he started to tickle her. Her laughter carrying down the driveway and the rest of the street.

"Bane no stop!" she cried out but he kept his fingers twisting in her ribs. causing her to drift to the ground in laughter.

Piper smiled as Bane tickled her sister to no end. She turned and saw Chris sitting on his trik watching his uncle and his aunt play. He would laugh now and then at their antics but mostly was concentrating on his little bike.

She looked back to Bane and Phoebe, the later able to finally get away from Bane with the ball and was ready to go in for another shot. She felt the arms wrap around her and she leaned back into them. "He is so good with her."

"I know. Makes me see what he will be like with Patti." Prue said as she watched her husband with her sister.

"I'm sorry about snapping at you the other night. After the mud." Piper confessed as she held onto Prue's love.

"Its ok Piper. We are both feeling the strain of this whole thing, I don't blame you. There have been times when I just wanted to explode at anyone around me. Including her. Sometime I forget what happened."

Piper didn't say anything as she stayed in Prue's arms watching Bane and her sister play basketball. After that Piper still wasn't sure what happened. It was so fast she didn't even have time to freeze everyone.

Phoebe ran after Bane who had taken the ball and was now running around the driveway with it. He wasn't given it up to Phoebe no matter what.

"Bane you** cheat**!!" she cried out to him but he still wouldn't give her the ball. She reached out and smacked at the ball successfully knocking it from his grip. But as she turned she saw Chris on his little bike going after it as it went down the driveway.

"Cwris**_ NO_**!" she ran after him and grabbed hold of the back of his bike and pushed him across the rest of the street. Right before the car struck him.

Piper and Prue looked up at the sound of the cars breaks screeching along Prescott St. They both saw Phoebe take hold of Chris' bike and push him out of the way but they couldn't stop the car from still hitting their sister.

Piper rushed down the steps and the rest of the driveway right behind Bane. She reached her son and pulled him from his bike in a tight hug as she turned and saw Prue resting on the pavement beside Phoebe. Her arms holding her protectively.

"Bane get Leo!" Prue ordered as she held her sister in her arms.

Bane ran back to the Manor in search of Leo who was already out the front door.

Leo bent down and felt for a pulse. He looked up at Prue and then to Piper, who was holding on to Chris for everything, as she looked at her husband and then her sister. She saw the blood on Phoebe and that scared her as much as losing her son.

"Oh god I didn't see her, they came out of no where." The driver of the car was as scared as they were. He had hit another human being. "Oh god I am so sorry." He reached in and dialled 911 hoping that the girl he hit would be ok.

--- ----

He watched from his vantage point. A turn of events that none of them suspected. He smiled before shimmering to his leader.

"Sire I have news."

"Where is she?" he ordered.

"A twist of fate sire. She has being injured in an accident. I would say that the youngest Charmed One is no longer a problem. And that the children are free for ours to take. No risk to any demon."

He took in the news and smiled. "Soon the underworld will be mine and not even those pesky witches will be a match for me. Me and my new children."


	11. Chapter 11

Prue held on to Phoebes hand the entire ride to the hospital. She had gained consciousness on the way there and was scared. "Ok baby your gonna be fine."

"Cwis?"

"Chris is going to fine thanx to his super hero Aunt Phoebe."

"Me no super hewo."

"Well tell that to Piper and Leo when they see you. You saved his life Phoebe."

"I hurt Pwue."

"I know you do sweetie. But we're almost there then the Doctors can fix you up ok/"

"Stay wiff me.'

"I'm not going anywhere honey." Prue assured her sister as she ran her hand over the top of her head.

--- ----

They rushed down the passageway with Prue still gripping on to Phoebe.

"Ma'am you can't go in there."

"No Pwue stay!"

"You don't understand. She's scared."

"I realize that, but hospital rules."

"No she doesn't like to be alone when she is hurt. She's like a four yr. old. She isn't the 26 yr. old woman that you think she is."

"I'm sorry."

Prue stood helplessly as the nurse kept her at bay as the gurney carrying her sister continued further towards ER.

"**Prue!"**

Prue turned around and saw Piper running down the hall with Leo and Bane behind her, Chris safely in the arms of his father.

"How is she?"

"She woke up on the way here. She's scared but I think she's going to be ok." Prue looked back to the closed door. "They wouldn't let me go with her."

Piper wrapped her arms around Prue as they both comforted the other.

"You know how she gets when she is hurt. She gets more scared."

"I know Prue. She'll be ok that's the main thing right?"

Prue gave Piper another loving hug before going to Bane and taking Patti from his arms. Giving her daughter a hug and a kiss she held on to her as she sat down waiting to hear about her sister.

Bane sat beside Prue placing his arm around her shoulders drawing her towards him. Leo had done the same with Piper as the two families waited on word of their own special baby girl.

"Halliwell?"

They all stood up immediately and stepped towards the doctor.

"How is she?" they all asked

"Right now she I very scared, but she's going to be fine. She got a few scrapes and bruises, and a broken arm, not to mention she is going to be stiff and sore for a few days. She also hit her head pretty hard and suffered a mild concussion. From what I understand from the paramedics she only regained consciousness on the ride here. I would like to keep her over night for observation."

"She won't stay. I can guarantee that Doctor." Prue said, shifting Patti's weight.

"I know, that is why I am going to let her go home with you. I have read her file and understand the situation. Keep waking her up during the night and I think everything should be fine. She will probably have a killer headache in the morning though. I'd like to run some more tests, but right now she is asking for you. I'd like to do a CAT scan and take a look inside a bit more, but I need her calmed down a bit first."

The minute Phoebe laid eyes on her sisters. She jumped down from the small bed and went rushing into the waiting open arms.

"Pwue."

"Its ok sweetie Piper and I are both here. Let's get you back on that bed ok?" Prue moved Phoebe back towards the bed and got her lying back down. "You ok sweetie?"

"I still hurt."

"I know you do honey. But the doctor gave us something to help take away some of the pain."

"Go home?"

"In a bit sweetie they just want to take some tests." Piper ran her hand through her sisters' hair. "Can you be a big girl and let them do that? Then we can go home. Then what say I cook up your favourite for dinner tonight?"

"S'getti?"

Piper smiled, "Yeah s'getti." She leaned down and placed her forehead on her sisters before giving her a kiss on the top of the head

"Cwis?"

"He's right here Phoebe." Leo placed Chris on the bed beside Phoebe who instantly pulled him into a hug, "Cwis bad. You don't go on the road wif your bike. You to wittle."

Piper picked up Chris and gave him over to Leo, "Leo why don't you and Bane take the kids home. We might be here for a little bit still, and they both look exhausted."

"Well Chris does." Prue smiled down at her sleeping daughter; "Patti didn't wait to get home."

"My point made by a 10months old." Pipers said, as she gave her son and husband a kiss.

--- ----

Phoebe stood with her head resting on Prue's shoulder as they waited for Piper to bring her Jeep around to pick them up.

"You tired honey?"

"No." Phoebe said though Prue knew otherwise. "Piper make s'getti for dinner."

"I know. You were such a good girl for the doctors. Maybe a nap before dinner though ok?"

Phoebe didn't say anything just stood resting her head on Prue, the later with her arm safely around her waist.

Once settled in the Jeep Prue looked down at her sister as she fought to keep her eyes open. Prue knew that some of her sisters sleepiness had to do with the pain medication, and some with the fact that she had missed her nap after a very busy day.

Piper pulled away from the curb and looked over at Prue, "Someone's sleepy." She mentioned as she did a quick look in her rear-view mirror."

"I know. She was fighting it waiting for you."

"Well she'll sleep when we get home. God Prue I have never been that scared. I saw Chris on his bike heading right for the road. And I saw her running after him. Why didn't I freeze that stupid car?"

"Piper it isn't your fault. It was an accident, nothing more." Prue took Pipers hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"If anything had happened to either one of them:"

"Nothing happened. Thank God Phoebe saw what was happening first."

"I should make her a cake."

"She'll like that." Prue said with a smile, letting Piper know that they were all going to be ok.

They pulled in the driveway and Prue woke Phoebe up and the three started up the stairs. Walking in the front door their world slowed down.

"What the hell?" Piper spoke first as she started towards the kitchen, "**_LEO_**!"

Prue held on to Phoebes hand fearing what may happen if she let go. "**_BANE_**!" she started up the stairs only to find the babies rooms as turned upside down as the rest of the Manor. "**BANE**" she could feel panic start to take over, but she held it in check for Piper and Phoebe.

Piper walked into the kitchen only to find it a complete disaster. Furniture, pots and pans, and dishes everywhere.

"**_PRUE!"_** she turned and quickly ran upstairs to the kids' room. She saw as Prue came out of the nursery and Piper knew right away something happened. "Attic." She took off up the last flight of stairs.

Prue tightened her grip on Phoebe as she followed after her sister.

"Oh my god." Piper rushed over to where Leo and Bane where lying on the floor. The first thing Piper saw was the black arrow sticking out of her husband and the blood on Bane. Neither one moving.


	12. Chapter 12

Prue made her way across the attic to Bane. "What happened?"

"Why are you asking me?!" Piper snapped back as he rested Leo's head on her lap. "Oh God Prue, it's a Darklighter arrow."

"Piper relax. We beat it before we will again." Prue tried to calm her sister as she ran her hand over the top of Bane's head.

"You relax. It isn't your husband with a deadly, poisoned arrow stuck in him!"

Prue closed her eyes and started to calm herself down before she could help Piper. But as Bane stirred in her arms she felt herself calming faster. At least he was ok. "Bane what happened?"

"Prue? Oh god Leo." He pushed himself up from the floor but felt a wave of nausea wash over him. "Whoa."

"Ok take it easy." Prue gripped his arm before he fell back down.

Piper looked up as Bane tried to sit up again. "Bane what happened?"

"I'm no really sure. We were putting the kids down for their naps when all of a sudden we were surrounded by demons. Two of them grabbed the kids and just as we went for them, Leo was hit by the arrow. He grabbed me just as something hit me in the head. Next thing I know I'm looking at you two." He moved his hand and absently rubbed the back of his head where he had been hit.

"Probably the same guys that took Patti a few months ago." Prue figured as she helped Bane stand back up slowly.

"So what now?" He asked as he sat on the soft chair.

"We use the power switching spell so I can heal my husband. And then we go get our kids. And _this time_ we don't leave any survivors." Piper said with determination as she went to the book.

Phoebe had stood in the doorway and not moved the second she saw Leo and Bane on the floor. Prue had let go of her grip on her hand the instant she saw Bane on the floor. She was scared, she couldn't understand why these people kept taking Chris and Patti and why they had now hurt Leo and Bane.

She was just about to say something when something caught her eye. "**Pwue!** **_NO_**!" she wasn't even sure why she reacted like she did. But as she ran towards her sister she jumped on the back of the intruder before he could hurt her big sister.

Prue spun around in time to see Phoebe landing on the back of a demon as the fireball meant for her went sailing well off its intended target.

"Phoebe no, **let go**!" she went to use her power but as she pulled her arm back Phoebe was in the arms of the attacker.

"Are you sure you want to do that Pruedence?" he held his hand around Phoebes throat. "I could just as easily break her neck when I hit that wall behind me."

Piper came in behind Prue but didn't make a threatening move yet.

"Say good bye to your sisters Phoebe."

"No." just as Piper flicked her wrists from behind Prue he was gone, taking Phoebe with him.

"_DAMN IT_!" was all Piper said, before she turned and kicked at the pillow on the floor near her feet.

Prue stood starring at where Phoebe had been. "She saved my life."

"Damn it. Why is this happening to us? We were a nice quiet family. Now it's all gone to hell." Piper knelt down next to Leo as the tears started down her cheeks.

* * *

Phoebe squirmed, twisted and shouted to get the person or whatever it was to let go of her. She had connected her elbow a few times to it and heard it cursing. Causing it once to drop her giving her a few seconds of freedom before it caught up to her.

She even managed to get the one that caught her again in the head with her cast.

"Get her settled down!"

"We are trying sire."

"Try **harder**!" he steamed as he moved closer to Phoebe. "Now Phoebe you need to calm down. You don't want anything to happen to your niece and nephew do you?" he stepped to the side revealing to her Patti and Chris in the arms of demons, both crying.

"**NO let them go**!" she fought to reach them but was held back.

"We will, but you need to stop fussing." His smile was evil and Phoebe didn't like him at all. But it was having the desired effect as she stopped moving around.

"Take her to the chamber. I want to get this done with before the witches figure it out."

They picked Phoebe up from the ground as she once again tried to get away.

"No **Patti, Cwis**!" her voice echoed down the tunnels, as all she heard in return were the cries of her niece and nephew.

He smiled at the pain in her cries and theirs. "Soon the power of the Charmed Ones will be mine and then I will take my rightful place. All it takes is one to break the bond and the witches will feel my wrath."

* * *

Prue took in a deep breath before she went to the book and flipped though it looking for the spell to switch powers. Finding what she was after she lifted the antique tome and placed it beside Piper, "Here read it and heal Leo. Then we can get them all back."

Bane stood shocked at what had happened. Phoebe risked her life for Prue's. But now he saw a mind set on Prue's face. One he had only seen once. When they first met her and she threw him against the wall. Someone had threatened not only her sister, but also her nephew and her child. And there was nothing that would stop her from getting them all back: alive

Piper looked down at the parched paper beside her and closed her eyes. She took in a deep breath and then opened them again.

_"What's mine is yours, what's yours is mine, let our powers cross the line,_

_I offer up this gift to share, switch our powers through the air."_

Prue stood with her hands over her ears and waited as Piper said the spell. Once she was done she moved around and with Bane's help lifted Leo up. Using her powers as she had in the past she flicked the arrow through Leo and slammed it into the wall.

Piper held her hands over her husband and let her love for him go through her heart and into his. The golden glow around her hands was all she needed to see as the healing touch of the Whitelighter worked its way through Leo, until his eyes opened and he reached up and grabbed hold of her.

"Oh god you scared me." Piper held him in her arms once more letting the tear escape down.

He placed his hand on her face and lightly brushed it away. "I'd never leave you Piper. I love you to much." He pulled her towards him both of them taking a moment to each other in their love.

"The kids."

"We'll get them back Leo."

"No you can't"

"Excuse me?"

"Not yet. They are too powerful now. They did something and that is why they waited until now to strike."

"Leo they have our children and Phoebe. We are not waiting around for them to be raised evil." Prue shot back as she lifted the book from the floor and placed it back on the pedestal.

Leo looked up at Prue as he pushed himself up. "Phoebe? They got Phoebe?"

"Yes, she jumped on one that was about to throw a fire ball at me."

Leo moved towards the book and started to flip the pages quickly.

"Leo what are you looking for?" Piper asked as she moved around beside him.

"That." He slammed his finger down on the page in front of him. "That is who **WE** are looking for."

Prue looked down at the page Leo was pointing at, and then up to Piper.  
"This is bad isn't it?" Piper said without even taking her eyes off the page.

"Very." Was all Leo said as he looked at each girl.


	13. Chapter 13

"Leo this can't be right." Piper said as she reread what was written in the old tome.

"It is. When I saw them this time, I remembered seeing them before, when I first became a Whitelighter. There were 3 of us working with a senior Whitelighter named David. It was my first big assignment since becoming a Whitelighter. We were watching over a coven of witches lead by a very powerful witch by the name of Pearl."

"Wait Pearl, as in…." Prue started.

"Yes, your great Aunt Pearl, Penny's sister." Leo finished for her

"Wow. You've been hanging out with their family that long Leo?" Bane quipped in.

Prue hit her husband on the arm as she looked at Leo to continue.

"Anyway, it was the same demons that attacked them one night. That was why David was given re-enforcement's, but it wasn't enough. They came in just like they did here. But the result was worse."

"Aunt Pearl was nearly killed in some accident. I remember Grams telling me about it one day. I saw a picture of her and Grams and ask who it was. That was when she told me about her." Prue added in her own memories of her Aunt.

"She nearly died trying to save my life. She took an energy bolt in the back and was paralysed. I wasn't strong enough to heal such a serious wound and all the others had been killed in the attack. By the time any more help had got there it was too late. A neighbour had called and your aunt was in surgery."

"Leo what does this have to do with Phoebe?" Piper asked

Leo looked between the two sister then stepped away from them. Looking out the rose shaped stained glass window he looked down at the street below. "When they attacked us they took Pearls little girl."

"Heather?" Piper filled in with a question

"Yes. We were able to get her back safely with the help of another coven and when we did I over heard them saying that she wasn't the one he needed. He needed a more powerful witch." He paused before turning to look at them.

Prue and Piper both realized what he was saying. "Phoebe." Prue said quietly.

"We thought after we got Heather back we destroyed them. The coven went in and vanquished them all."

"Well it seems that some got away Leo." Piper replied now angry that her sister was in this from before they were even born; Before their mother was.

"They've been waiting for Phoebe all this time. Waiting for the chance to get her powers." Bane figured. "But why her? Why not either one of them?"

"Because right now she is the easiest target." Piper concluded.

"Yes and no." Leo said, "And with her powers their leader can become the new Source. Especially since…" he stopped.

"Since what Leo?" Prue shot out.

"She was married to Cole. She was the Queen of the underworld. Makes her even more powerful. The powers she had carrying the Sources son are still inside her. Deep, but there is a residue of them. Ones that they can extract from her. And when they do."

"They'll kill her and us." Prue finished.

* * *

Phoebe pulled her knees tight against her chest and sat against the wall where she was. She hadn't seen anyone since they locked her in the room. She had tried to pull the door open she even banged on it for what seemed like an hour to her, but no one came.

"Pwue." Her voice was soft and slightly rough from screaming so loud earlier. "Biper." The tears trickled down her face as no one came.

He stood outside watching her, trying to figure out the witch before him. She seemed different then the powerful one he recalled seeing at the coronation. Then, she held her head high with beauty, grace, power. But now, now she sat against the wall like a scared child crying out for her sisters softly.

"Sire we are almost ready." He spoke quietly so as not to disturb his leader. But his leader remained silent so far.

'Something isn't right. It doesn't feel right."

"But she is the one you have waited for. The one prophesized. A prophecy we all saw become reality when she walked on his arm to be crowned."

"I know that, I was there. But look at her. Powerful witch. She is nothing but a scared child."

"A result of her accident no doubt my lord, but she still holds the powers."

He never took his eyes off her. He watched still as she seemed to sense he was there. Lifting her head to meet his gaze. "Get everything ready. We need to do this before her sisters come." He turned and left Phoebe with his right hand man leaving to prepare himself for the powers he would receive.

* * *

Prue paced as Piper mixed the ingredients for the potion. "I can not believe they never told us." Prue fumed

"They didn't know it would be her Prue." Piper said

"That is _bull_ and you know it. We had a right to know. **_She_** had a right to know."

"Prue, all it said is was that some prophecy stated that a Warren witch would one day lead evil. How were any of them to know it was to be Phoebe or any of us for that matter?"

"Any of us exactly Piper. All the more reason to tell us. I could have prevented her from marrying Cole."

"And you would have lost her anyway." Piper looked up at Prue. "We both know how much she loved him Prue, and he loved her as much. At the time we didn't even know he was the Source. She came back in the end, seeing who he had become."

"And now we are facing it all again. She is down there somewhere scared, hurt and stuck with the mind of a child. She can't fight back."

"Stop it. She will fight back, and she will to protect the kids." Piper gave her sister the hug she knew she needed, "Let's just focus on getting them back."

"And getting rid of them for good." Prue picked up the potion bottle on the counter looking at its blue/green colouring as if it held the secret to all the questions she had. "Let's go."

* * *

Phoebe squirmed in the arms of the two men that were walking her down the dimly lit passage. She could hear the sounds of Chris crying and that just made her fight harder.

"_Let me **go!"**_

But she got nothing in reply but silence.

"Let him **GO!"** she saw Chris and when he saw her he just cried and yelled louder.

"Ah Phoebe, so glad you could join me on my day of destiny. The day I will become the Source." His voice was low and thick with evil. "With your help of course."

"I **_won't _**help you!"

"Ah but you will."

"If she said she won't trust me she won't."

He turned around to see Prue and Piper at the front of the entrance. No sign of the demons that usually stood there.

"She is very stubborn that way. Believe me, as her big sister I know this for a fact." Preu continued on as she stared at him.

"Yeah, and she isn't to fond of people hurting those two kids either." Piper added in. She looked over, wanting desperately to take Chris in her arms. His cries yet to quieten down.

He smiled at them almost like he knew his fate. "Well then I should just kill her and then you wouldn't have to worry anymore now would you."

"And you won't get the power inside her either, once she is dead." Prue quipped back.

"True."

He moved slowly towards them, but setting it up so that Phoebe was between the two of them.

"Also kind of hard to lead with no one to follow you too." Piper quickly blew up one demon that was hanging on to Phoebe.

"_Piper_. What the hell?" Prue looked at her sister like she was crazy. "You are gonna kill her yourself."

"A sisterly fight I never knew about?"

"_Can it!"_ Piper shot back at him. But she smiled when she saw the result of vanquishing just the one demon.

Phoebe had kicked the one holding her and was now holding her own and then some, as the demon tried to get a hold of her.

The demon swung out at Phoebe sending her flying across the cavern.

"**Phoebe!"** both sisters cried out.

It was hard to tell who threw what first. The energy streams flew out and the bottles of potions exploded on impact.

Phoebe made her way through it all and held on to her nephew. His cries dying down, as he knew he was safe in the arms of someone he knew and loved. Reaching up to the other altar she picked up Patti in her other arm. Leaning against the cold stone she waited until the fight was over.

A deafening quiet hung over the cavern. The silence was screaming out to anyone that would listen to it. But no one did. No one heard the muffled cries of the one-yr. old, or the subtle squawks of near laughter from the 10 months old, or the mumbled pleas for her sisters from the 26yr old. No one heard any of it but the wind shifting through the tunnels and caverns.


	14. Chapter 14

Leo paced in the living room as Bane sat on the couch wring his hands.

"Anything?" Bane asked the no contact getting to him.

"No.' Leo said quietly as he tried to focus in on Piper.

Bane looked down at his hands and kept his thoughts on his wife. He knew she would do everything to save their little girl and then again more to bring them all back together. He just wished there were something he could do to help her.

Leo suddenly stopped and held his head up as if listening. "I have to go." Was all he said before his blue and white orbs disappeared. Leaving Bane wondering and hoping it was to return to him the one person he ever truly loved.

--- ----

As Leo appeared he saw the scorch marks and the places where demons had died. A gift bestowed on him as a Whitelighter. Seeing the blackened earth of a vanquish.

"**Piper!"** he quickly ran to his fallen wife and held his hand over her, letting his love fill them both as it healed her near fatal wounds.

"Oh...What was that?" she pushed herself up from the ground as Leo held her in his arms.

"Near death. Where's Prue?" Leo asked as he scanned the cavern for his sister in law.

Piper looked around for her sister but saw nothing. But just as she was starting to panic she saw something. Getting off the ground she made her way across the dark room. Sitting beside them, she wrapped her arms around her two sisters and the children in their arms.

Leo followed after Piper and looked down at the sight before him. The first thing he saw was the love his family shared. The second was the blood. He held his hands over Prue letting his love once again work for him as he healed his sister in law.

He placed his hands on Piper and Prue as he orbed them all home: that one connection keeping them altogether.

As soon as they materialized Bane quickly made his way over to them and lifted Patti from Phoebes arms as the other arm snaked around Prue's waist as he pulled her towards him. "God I was so worried."

"We're ok." She snuggled into his embraced running her hand along her daughters' face.

Prue looked at Phoebe who had a weak smile on her face. She enveloped her sister in her arms. "Thank you for protecting her. Them."

"That was very brave of you Phoebe." Piper put in as she wrapped her arms around her sister.

Returning the hug, "Bad man gone?"

"Yes sweetie, he can't hurt anyone again." Piper answered her as she held her sister. She could feel Phoebe relax a bit in her arms with the knowledge that the '_bad man'_ was gone. "What say sgetti for dinner?"

"**YAY!"** Phoebe screamed as she ran towards the kitchen. "**Me help**!"

Prue laughed as her baby sister ran into the kitchen with Piper quickly chasing after her.

* * *

Phoebe lay in her bed looking at Patti who was lying beside her. "Biper?"

"Yes sweetie."

"Why the bad man take us?"

Piper looked over at her little sister. _How did she explain this?_ "Well honey, sometimes bad people do that. Take the ones we love. But you were very brave protecting Chris and Patti."

"Me was scared." Phoebe said quietly.

"Oh honey. You were still brave. And Prue and I were scared too. We were scared of losing you and Chris and Patti."

"Me still scared."

Piper looked at Phoebe and could see it in her eyes, she was still scared. "Phoebs the bad men are gone, they can't hurt you or the babies ever again."

"What about you?" her voice was quiet. "And Pwue?"

Piper knew where now her sisters' fear was coming from. She leaned down on the bed and pulled her sister close to her. "Honey, Prue and I aren't going anywhere. We love you and the kids to much to let that happen."

"Pwomise."

"Pwomise." Piper said with a smile tightening her hug on her sister." Now you, you little munchkin, are supposed to be going to sleep."

Phoebe snuggled up to Piper. "Piper. My head hurts."

Piper ran her hand over the top of Phoebes forehead. "You don't feel warm honey."  
"It hurts inside."

Piper ran her fingers through Phoebes hair helping her relax a bit more. "Get some sleep sweetie. You're over tired." Piper gently lulled her sister to sleep though wondering why her sister was suddenly feeling under the weather.

Prue walked into the living room and saw Piper sitting on the couch deep in thought. Dropping in beside her she placed an arm around her shoulders. "What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Bull. Tell me." Prue pushed.

Piper leaned back into Prue and let her mind drift away for one moment. "Its Phoebe."

"Oh, what she do now?"

"Nothing. She was just feeling a little yucky. Said she had a headache."

"And this is bad how?" Prue pushed.

"Because it was sudden and you know what she was always like. She will let things build and build until it's past the point. She's getting sick and she won't tell,"

"So we keep an eye on her so she doesn't get sick." Prue held Piper in her arms. "Kids in bed?"

"Yes. Chris was hard to get down tonight. I think everything that happened scared him."

"He's tough, he'll be alright."

"Maybe." Piper let her voice drift off….

"Piper she'll be fine, you'll see. Tomorrow she will be running around causing her usual havoc in our lives." Prue seemed sure of what Phoebe would do.

* * *

A few days later Phoebe rested her head back against the couch. "Pwue."

"I'm right her honey."

"It hurts still."

"I know. But honey let the medicine work inside you ok?"

"K." Phoebe closed her eyes as the pounding in her head continued.

Prue sat later on the chair watching as Phoebe slept. She turned at the sound of the door opening and closing. "Piper?"

"Me." Piper walked in the living room and saw Prue sitting in the chair and Phoebe sleeping. "She still not feeling well?"

"No and I'm starting to get worried."

"Prue she'll be fine. You know her. She was always the one to get any bug ten times worse then you and me.

"Maybe." Was all Prue said as she cast her gaze to her sister.

"Hey you were the one that told me not to worry." Piper said as she pushed at Prue's arms

"I know, I just have a bad feeling. I just wonder if this was from her getting hit by that car."

"Prue that was almost a week ago."

"I know. But she doesn't have a fever so why is she so tired all the time and fighting a headache that won't go away no matter what?"

"So what do you want to do?"

"I've made her an appointment to see James. Maybe there isn't anything, but I just want to be sure. I can't go through that again."

* * *

Phoebe lay back on the hospital bed as Prue sat beside her running her fingers through her hair. "Pwue, I don't wanna stay here."

"You're not baby. James is just going to see what's going on in that head of yours."

"Nothing."

Prue smiled at her sisters' reply. She had been saying that same comment for years. She turned when she heard the door opened and James walked in with Piper. Piper looked worried, a look that match James.

Piper made her way to Phoebes bed and sat beside her, her sister instantly curling up on her lap.

"James what is it?" Preu asked wanting to know what was going on, and had Piper looking so worried.

"There is pressure building on her brain. I'm not sure if it's from the original accident or from recently."

"Soooo …" Prue wasn't sure what she was even thinking.

"We can go in and relieve some of the pressure but…"

"But? I don't want buts, James I can't go through that again." Prue demanded

"I'm sorry Prue. There may be nothing we can do."

Prue looked at him stunned. Not believing what she was hearing. After everything that they had gone through. They were going to lose her anyway.


	15. Chapter 15

Prue sat at the kitchen table watching as Phoebe sat colouring a picture. She ran her hand over the top of her sisters' forehead and looked down. "That's very pretty sweetie."

"You help?"

"Sure I'll help you." Prue picked up a shade of pink and started to colour a flower.

The two of them sat in silence colouring the garden with birds and butterflies all around it.

"Pwue?" Phoebe didn't even look up at her sister.

"Yes Phoebs."

"I'm I gonna die, like Gwams."

Prue stopped colouring and looked at her baby sister. "Phoebe…" she didn't know what to say.

"Gwams got sick and then she died. You said. Am I?" she lifted her head and looked at her big sister. "Me no want to go. Me want to stay wif you and Biper and baby cwis and pady"

Prue felt the tears welling behind her eyes. But she reached over and pulled Phoebe towards her, at the same time getting her own emotions under control. She knew her sister was scared of something. From the time she could talk to even as an adult. She always used her baby talk more when she was really scared,. And the last few days it was more noticeable.

Prue looked up and saw Piper leaning against the frame to the kitchen. They had brought Phoebe home from the hospital the same day James had told them the news. There wasn't really anything they could do at that point. And they knew Phoebe would be more comfortable at home. But right now Prue looked up to Piper for any kind of guidance.

"Phoebe we want you with us too. But for right now how about we just colour?" Prue said hoping that would be enough for her sister.

"Me just want to sit wif you." She replied as she rested her head against her sister.

"Ok." Prue wrapped her arms around her sister as she looked up at Piper who gave her a weak smile.

Prue stayed in her seat and finished colouring the picture she had been working on with Phoebe.

"Worked herself to sleep I see." Bane said as he walked in and saw Prue with Phoebe sitting on her lap. "And I see you're working hard too."

"Yeah, we were just colouring. Patti asleep?"

"Like a baby." He smiled. He looked at Prue and could see the battle she was fighting. "What's wrong?"

She looked up at him, "Other then the obvious?"

"Prue. James never said you were going to lose, we, were going to lose her."

"Bane I have to be realistic. She has pressure on her brain. She did before and I nearly lost her."

"And she is here with you now. Prue, James will do everything he can. He knows who to call. Get the best in here. He knows how much she means to all of us."

"I can't take that chance." She shifted Phoebes weight and with her power she lifted her sister up and 'carried' her to the couch. Settling her down she placed a blanket over top of her and after placing a kiss on her forehead she made he way up the stairs.

Piper walked in the attic a few hours later and saw Prue flipping the pages of the old book that had become very much apart of them. "Prue."

"Piper I can't let her just die."

"Neither do I, but we may not have a choice this time." Piper felt the tears building in her eyes. She was trying to come to terms with what was going on. Come to the fact that they were going to lose Phoebe.

"We do Piper, all I have to do is find it." Prue hadn't even looked up at Piper. She knew if she did she would fall apart.

Piper made her way to Prue and placed her arms around her sister, drawing her away from the book. "Prue we can't."

Prue felt the first tear start down her face. "Piper we can. Why are you so set to let her _die_?!"

"I'm not! But we can't use magic. Look what happened last time. We can't do that again Prue!"

Prue wrapped her arms around Piper as her tears gave way. "I can't let go Piper."

Piper held on to Prue as they both cried for the sister they feared and some how knew they would lose.

* * *

Piper was sitting up on the hospital bed with Phoebe snuggled against her.

"Look Piper, _Cookie_!" she shouted with glee as the Cookie Monster appeared on the TV in the room.

"You don't like cookies do you Phoebs?" Piper asked as she ticked her sister, knowing full well what her answer was going to be.

"**YAY!"**

"Hey what's all the ruckus in here."

Piper smiled as James walked in the room.

"Cookie." Phoebe smiled, though her voice now much quieter.

"Hmm I might have me one of them. Lets see." James reached around behind Phoebe's ear and like magic pulled out a cookie.

"Cookie!" Phoebe's smiled got even bigger when James handed her the cookie he made appear like magic. "My sister can do magic too."

"Really?" James looked at Piper.

"Yup Piper can make things stop and then Prue moves them awound." She said

"Magic." Piper gave James a smile though not really sure what she would've say.

"Wow." James gave Piper a knowing smile. _The imagination of kids._ Was all he thought. "You want to go with me for a ride Phoebe?"

Suddenly Phoebe got very shy. She wanted to stay with Piper. "Piper too?"

"Sure why not."

"Hey you two leaving without me?" Prue asked as she walked in the room.

"No, Pwue come too?"

"What's one more?" James smiled as Prue got on the side of the bed and the two orderlies pushed them down the hall and towards the OR.

By the time they got to the doors of the OR Phoebe was nearly asleep.

James gave the two sisters a few minutes together. "You be strong sweetie. James is going to fix you up. And Piper and I are going to be right here when you wake up."

"Me no go wif Gwams." Phoebe stated as a tear ran down her face.

"Then you hang on and fight sweetie, because Piper and I don't want you to with Grams either." She leaned down and gave Phoebe a warm hug and a kiss before she turned and melted into Banes arms. Giving both him and Patti a hug.

Piper leaned down and gave Phoebe a kiss. "I love you so much sweetie. But you listen to Prue and you fight the demons inside you ok?"

"Wik you and Pwue?"

"Yeah like that," Piper gave Phoebe a hug, "Come back to me, Phoebe I love you."

James looked at the two of them and gave them a slight nod. Letting them all know he would do whatever it took. He had brought in the best there was. But he had told them that the pressure maybe too much already.

Leo held on to Piper as she held on to Chris. He watched as Phoebe lay on the bed and was wheeled into another room It was like he knew something bad was going on with his Auntie, his playmate. "Wuv BeeBee?"

It was those two simple words that brought both sisters down to their knees knowing that their baby sister had a less then 30 percent chance of making it.


	16. the end

Piper paced as Chris cried in her arms. There was nothing she could do to quiet the small child. As she paced, Prue sat on the couch with Patti in her arms feeding. Even at her young age she knew something was wrong, and it showed in her feeding. She had hardly eaten anything in the last day and now it was worse.

"Phoebe could always get her to eat anything." Bane said quietly as he ran his finger along his daughters' cheek.

"Even dirt." Prue agreed as she held the bottle to Patti's mouth, but her daughter wanted no part of it.

"And bugs." Piper added in, as she walked past them not seeing the quizzical look Prue was flashing up at her.

"You don't want to know Prue." Was all Leo said as he got up and took Chris from Piper and continued her pacing.

Dr James Williams sat at his desk waiting. Waiting like the family not that far down the hall were. Only they had each other. All he was there for, was the support of the medical staff they all known.

He closed his eyes and thought of that day at the park. The day he had seen her again. She had been so full of energy and childishness. He hoped he would get the chance to see that and her again.

But as he sat there now, starring into the nothingness of his office, he feared he would not get the chance to see that. He feared he would not get the chance to know Phoebe Halliwell as he hoped. He had seen the x-rays and knew her odds. He knew that when her sisters said their goodbyes at the OR doors. That those would be their last good bye.

He could see something in the three of them. Something he wasn't sure if he could explain. He had seen it once before in his own grandmother and her sister. But not until now did he experience such a bond. He just hoped it was not what he was seeing. Death was not a pleasure in his job. But it made it worse when it was someone close to him; Someone he wanted to know more.

From the first time he had seen her he wanted to know more about her. But there was sadness in her eyes. A sadness he was hoping to break through and overcome. But he sensed this was something he needed to do carefully. She had been hurt, badly by someone, and it was that hurt that made him back off. But he had hoped, with progress, he could reach her heart.

Though just as he was starting to make progress, his and her sisters' worlds had turned upside down as she was rushed into the ER. A car accident, trying to claim hers and the baby for her sister, life.

* * *

"What do we do?" 

"We save her?"

"We can not interfere in the human ways."

"She is Charmed."

"True, but we can not just save her. If this is her destiny that we can not step in."

"We can. We have waited centuries for them. We will not lose this chance to over come evil."

"There is another. We all know that. We can start again."

"**NO**! They mustn't know." The voice came from the shadows but they all knew who it was. "They are not ready yet. Phoebe must live. She is not the one."

"The time has past for that. It has come and past. We must think of a way to save her."

"But she is already dead."

The elders looked at the one that had spoken. Their thoughts and words lost on the real time on earth. The realty time of the flat line heart beat. The real time of death.

* * *

Piper sat with Chris on her lap, his quiet sobs a small reminder of what was happening in their lives. She wasn't sure when but she had also found herself leaning up against Prue, her sisters' arm around her shoulders. "Patti sleeping?" 

"Finally. I think she knows something is going on." Prue looked down at the car seat where Patti was sleeping quietly. She ran her hand lovingly along the top of Chris' head. "How's our champ?"

"Tired, but he won't go to sleep." She ran her thumb absently over her sons' small hand "He knows."

"Yeah." Prue didn't say any more but found herself starring at the door of the waiting room. Inside hoping and praying everything would be ok.

They sat and waited the sound of the ticking clock the only thing heard.

"Prue. What are we going to do?"

"She's going to make it Piper."

"No, I mean about us. The power of three. She was waking up with nightmares before. She doesn't understand what's going on. She told James we do magic too. She told him what we do."

Prue knew what Piper was saying. She had spent a few nights calming Phoebe down after she got a premonition. All she did was tighten her hug on the sister she had, "I don't know Piper." Closing her eyes she rested her head against the couch, "I just wish none of this had happened. The accident, me having to choose my sister or my baby, I wish that guy had just realized he was wrong and let the police arrest him, instead of ruining ours lives."

* * *

He sat and waited, as he had for nearly two years. Waiting for that one chance to repay a debt owed. And now he had it. He clapped his hands together building the friction between the two. Speaking a few words in a language unknown to most, he then stopped as quickly as he had begun. "From whence it began, all is how it should be. My debt clear to my brother."

* * *

Prue sat beside her sisters' bedside, her thumb drawing absent circles on her hand. She looked up briefly as Piper and Leo walked in with Chris. 

"Hey, she still out?"

"Yeah. James said there were complications, but she should be waking up soon." Prue took Chris from Pipers arms and set him on her knee, "You want Aunty Phoebe to wake up too don't you big guy?"

Piper leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of Phoebe head. "Hi there sleepy." she looked into the chocolate browns of her baby sister.

"Hi." Phoebe said quietly.

Leo took Chris from Prue's arms as she got up and reached into the small cradle beside the bed. Placing Patti in Phoebe's arms, "Thank you. For my daughter."

"Oh she's beautiful." Phoebe looked down at the tiny bundle in her arms.

"Like her Auntie." Bane said from behind Prue

"Like her mother." Phoebe looked up at Prue who had a small tear running down her face. Phoebe reached up one arm and wrapped it as best she could around her sister. "I love you."

"I love you more."

* * *

Prue sat up on the bed with Phoebe leaning in beside her, Patti in Phoebe's arms nursing. 

"And me without my camera." Piper said as she walked in the room.

"Hey you. Where the guys?" Prue greeted her sister though looking for her husband.

"Having a _guy_ day with my son. Bane said he wanted to come, but thought we needed some time. Just the three of us."

"Four now." Phoebe put in as she ran the back of her finger on Patti's cheek.

"How you doing sweetie?" Piper gave Phoebe a kiss, "I'd give Patti one but she looks busy."

"Well other then the permanent attachment to my boob. All this kid does is eat. I'm tired, I ache and I am never having another child again."

"Ah see, she is like her Auntie." Piper laughed as she sat on the chair beside the bed

"And you'll have another. One of your own." Prue said as she hugged her sister in one arm.

Phoebe never said anything she just leaned into her sister.

Prue placed a kiss on the top of her sisters' head and cast a look to Piper.

"So how about we get you and lil miss here home. Chris is dying to play with his new cousin."

"Well he can wait. I'm sure Daddy wants some father/daughter bonding." Prue said as she eased off the bed. "I'll go find James."

"Found me? Was I lost?"

"James hi. No we were wondering when Phoebe and Patti could go home."

"Today. I've already signed the release papers." He looked at Phoebe as Patti rested up on her shoulder. "As long as I get invited to the first birthday."

"I think we can arrange that." Prue smiled as she gave him a hug, "Thank you. For everything."

"For Bane anything. And for his beautiful wife. More."

* * *

The kids were a sleep, the guys were on dish duty, and the three sisters sat on the couch. Their arms and legs intertwined, with the youngest in the middle. 

"You know I'll never be able to repay you for this Phoebe."

"And I told you in don't want you to. Consider it payment for me being a pain in the ass growing up."

Piper snickered. "Phoebe you'd have to have at least four more kids for Prue to pay that debt off."

"Hey!" Phoebe smacked her sister as she snuggled closer to Prue.

"Its ok sweetie. Just don't teach Patti all of those things."

"No guarantee there." Phoebe closed her eyes as sleep took over her body and mind. Happy to have brought her sister the joy of motherhood. But happy to just be with her sisters.

A quietness seemed to drift over the Manor. As the Charmed Ones found a special bond in their hearts. One that reached to them as well as their children. As the tides shifted to what was to be, or was it changed from what was? They had each other to relive that one twist of fate. Relive the life they were born for. Living the love they had for each other. But was that love strong enough to over come the evil in the shadows?

The end

* * *

watch for 2nd Chances. the final in this trilogy... 


End file.
